Remnants of the Past (DEAD)
by sliestfuture
Summary: In a dying world where humanity has been driven to near extinction, twelve heroes will rise to become the beacons of hope that Remnant needs in this dire time, but even that isnt enough to stop the might of the Grimm. During their last stand against the forces of darkness; they go into the past in order to save the future, will they succed or just become remnants of the past.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Future

**Disclaimer – I do not own RWBY. The property of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lost Future**

* * *

 **Unknown location**

 **Unknown time**

Blood and Ashes.

Those were the smells that filed the battlefield. A great castle and green plains now reduced to scotched earth and ruble. As war raged outside a great shadow was descending across the battlefield as the human forces were slowly, but surely being obliterated by black soulless creatures whose entire purpose was to destroy humankind, Grimm, hordes of them for every one they killed two more would take its place.

Amidst the ensuing chaos ten figures were holding their ground against the creatures of darkness. One of them, a grayed haired Knight, noticed the looming darkness in the sky as it obscured the ever present Broken Moon. "She is already here!" shouted the knight as he cleaved another Grimm with his sword.

"How is the ritual going we don't have much time left!" he screamed

"Almost complete, the relics are working overtime. The portal already appeared, but it's unstable we don't know if it will work correctly" Responded a regally dressed black-haired man as he started throwing knives at the Grimm from a distance. "We just have to wait a little longer"

"There is no time left; you know that if we miss this chance it will be the end of all" shouted the knight being slowly overrun by Grimm, but unyielding to their advances.

"Bu-"

"Ren!" The two men began staring at each other. It was a quick stare, not longer than a second, but it was enough to get the message across. With a quick nod the human identified as _Ren_ issued a command. "Retreat to the castle and hold the line" As the troops where retreating one of the ten figures asked "Oy Ren, where is the princess" the figure had wild red hair, black jeans with boots, black top and a long white coat that fell to her ankles.

"She already retreated to the Sanctum with Cyan" Ren said "gather the others and tell them to go to the Sanctum"

Nodding she went and told the ten that they should retreat the battlefield and leave the fighting to the troops. As they began to gather, from the skies came a blood curling roar "▂▂▃▃▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!" That made the foundation of the castle, or what's left of it, shake and set despair in the hearts of men and women alike. There was only one entity in the entire world of Remnant that could produce such roar, an entity so powerful that consumed the light of Remnant, so terrible that the ground withered at its wake, filled with only hate and with a want to eliminate humanity. There was no mistake.

She was here

"I hope we are not too late" said Ren while looking at the Gray haired Knight.

* * *

 **Inside The Sanctum**

" _Princess"_ Pov

"▂▂▃▃▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

There is no doubt; there isn't a single being on Remnant that can emit that sound.

She is here.

"Cyan how is the ritual going?" I asked Cyan.

"My liege, the portal is open, but it's extremely unstable and with all the commotion upstairs I doubt it will stabilize itself" said Cyan while adjusting his eyeglasses.

"We knew this would happen, we knew that by sacrificing his spirit it would draw her attention" I said biting my nail. When we started the ritual I knew something like this would happen, but to this scale. I didn't foresee such a thing I guess this is why I am not cut out to be a leader, much less a King. "Regardless, we need to use the portal now whether it stabilizes or remains unstable; otherwise all our effort will be lost"

"Hmph I wasn't suggesting otherwise" replied Cyan with a serious look on his face. Even when he is serious he still manages to make it seem like he is mocking me.

"Well then let's go" as we start making our way to the portal we heard footsteps behind us, like horse galloping, the sound started to become louder and louder, until with a loud crash the doors exploded as we saw Ren running at our direction with our friends behind us and a horde of Grimm in pursuit.

"What are you waiting for?! Get in the Portal!" he shouted

Without thinking it twice we started running for it, as the walls began to crumble and the place started to crawl with Grimm. As I looked around I couldn't feel anything, but sadness, this place was where we trained, where we became friends, where the last hope for Remnant was stored, this was the last outpost of humanity, the shining beacon where my father led the fight against the darkness.

Now it was nothing, but a pile of ruble and dust.

But I have to steel my mind I cannot allow doubt and insecurities to cloud my mind. I have a duty to fulfill and a mission to complete.

As I briefly look back I saw my friends running miles behind me with hordes of Grimm behind them.

"Don't worry about them" said Cyan, breaking me of my trance, with a stern face while facing our objective.

"Huh"

"They will make it, put your trust in them as they put theirs on you" Those words resonated within me; I cannot fail because my friendships were a distraction, that would be betraying their trust. I quickly nod as we started getting closer to the portal.

The right wall broke letting more Grimm loose, as they came close to us they opened their jaws in an attempt to devour us.

„Gaaaaaaaaa!" shouted in unison.

Their jaws are close, too close to be exact; I can smell the putrid smell of blood coming out of their mouths.

"Jump!" Shouted Cyan

With all my strength concentrated in my feet I am able to jump through the portal with Cyan following behind me. As I went through the portal I could feel it's overwhelming energy coursing through my entire body; I could only see white and shades of blue and felt as if I was falling through the sky, but unable to feel the wind in my face or move my body for that matter. My mind went through different scenarios; what if the portal malfunction and we end up trapped in here, or if it sends us to another dimension where we are unable to save Remnant.

I quickly get rid of such toughs as I start to see ripples in front of me, the ripples start growing and growing until they start to shake violently, suddenly a fissure appears in front of me and I feel my body being drawn up to it; as I went through it I could recognize something familiar, The moon, it wasn't an unusual sigh, I have gazed upon the broken moon many times, but this time was different, there wasn't a sense of dread or the feeling of an upcoming battle, this time it was rather soothing, the night was calm and there were no traces of war in the environment.

After admiring the moon I quickly regain control of my thoughts and my body only to realize that I was falling right into a forest. I start scanning my surroundings in search of a scapegoat, until I notice Cyan falling close behind me.

My mind goes into overdrive in order to formulate a plan to our current situation; a fall from this height to the forest bellow would certainly mean a quick death. "Cyan!" I screamed at my ally.

"Yes my liege"

"Come close to me, I'll use my semblance to slow our descend, then I need you to use one of your gravity bombs to create a good landing zone, can you do that" I stated

"Of course" he said, as he began preparing a gravity bomb.

"Wait for my signal" I said as I prepared my semblance.

As I put my hand into my sword I thought 'Okay this is it, now the fate of the future rest in our shoulders. I have to block my personal feelings and my personal needs to achieve my mission, for the sake of Remnant, my friends, and my father. This is the only way, this is the only path'.

As I began to concentrate; I blocked my surroundings the sound of the wind, the smell of the trees, all gone as I began to draw the power passed down through multiple generations; that power, the power of my father and his ancestors, my power. Time stops as I concentrate my power into my sword arm.

...

...

...

"Now!" I shouted as time resumes. A small smile appears on the edge of my lips as I thought 'Yes, this time we will be able to make a difference, this time we will save Remnant and protect the future '.

Sadly at the time she didn't know that with their arrival things only with become more complicated, because once you break the time barrier ripples of distortion will run across the time flow shifting everything a tiny bit, but enough.

* * *

 **On the way to Mistral**

 **6 Months after the fall of Beacon**

After the fall of Beacon the former students of the now former school decided to take different paths in live, some decided to go back to their home in order to run away from their problems, others decided to embark on an unwanted path for the sake of their family traditions, while the most unfortunate of them are still haunted by the events of that terrible unable to cope with their own memories. These four students don't fit in any of these categories. They are team RNJR; composed of the former leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose, and the remaining members of team JNPR, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. After the destruction of Beacon Academy and the death of their fellow friend, Pyrrha Nikos, team RNJR embarked on a journey towards Haven Academy in order to find the one responsible of such acts, Cinder Fall.

Now after many months of traveling, side jobs and grueling training on the outsides of vale team RNJR found themselves…

Lost

"Are we there yet?" cried Nora Valkyrie with her head and shoulder down.

"No Nora, we are not there yet" replied the ever stoic, but patient Lie Ren as if he was talking to a little child.

"Ah Oky" replied Nora now with a normal face, no longer than 5 minutes later "Are we there yet?"

"No Nora, we are still half way through and with our current rhythm we won't be in Mistral for the next months" Replied a frustrated Jaune Arc with a map tightly grasped by his shaking hands, turns out Jaune's patience has been reduced to almost nothing thanks to a certain orange haired hyperactive girl; who has been doing nothing, but asking if they have arrived at their destination for the past hour. "and Nora I would really appreciate if you could stop asking the same question every five seconds" added the irritated Arc with the most forced smile ever.

"Okey dokey fearless leader" said Nora while doing a solider salute.

"Good" said the supposed fearless leader.

…

Five minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" whined the Valkyrie to her team.

"Nope" responded Ruby as plainly as human possible.

Jaune at this point was at the brink of a mental breakdown. Being tasked to figure out exactly where they were was strenuous enough plus having played part in this asking routine for the last hour had drained every single once of patience in his being. He swears if Nora asks that question one more time he will-

"Are we there yet?" asked Jaune's Grimm reaper.

"That's it!" shouted the frustrated Arc "We don't know where we are! This map is all wrong!" he said while showing the map in his now shaking hands. "And Nora has been asking the same question for the past hour so-"

"Jaune" said Ruby sheepishly while raising her hand effectively stopping Jaune's rant.

"WHAT!" shouted bashfully Jaune while looking at Ruby with eyes bigger than a human should have.

"You got the map upside down" said Ruby with her characteristic innocence, while pointing at the map with her index finger and flashing an innocent smile.

"Oh" said Jaune Arc with an expression as if he had discovered the meaning of life at that moment. Moving the map in his hands and giving it a quick glance he just uttered a single word "Ohhh" this time with a tone of understanding as if he was looking at something so elemental that a toddler could figure it out. "Ouh" said the fearless leader this time while slumping his head and shoulders down; realizing that a toddler could figure that out in less than five minutes.

After his outburst and realization; Jaune suddenly straightened him up, put a serious face and proceeded to move forward "the next village is Shion, we should be arriving before dusk if we hurry" stated Jaune with the plainest tone ever.

Ren and ruby shared a mutual glance and a nod of understanding and proceeded to follow Jaune suit.

While Nora only sighed and started following the others; five minutes later she uttered those dreaded words "Are we there yet?" it was going to be a long day for team RNJR, but nothing could prepare them for what's to come.

* * *

 **With Team RNJR**

 **Outside of Shion**

After witnessing the death and destruction present in the Village of Shion, team RNJR mood was rather on the low side to say the least. Ren and Nora haven't uttered a word since then; which wasn't so weird for the ever stoic Lie Ren, but very unusual for the Hyperactive Nora Valkyrie. Ruby was trying to raise the morale and failing miserably at it. Meanwhile Jaune was oddly serious, something really out of character for him. After a very awkward campfire meal the members of team RNJR went to sleep.

Except for two; the first one Jaune Arc woke himself up in the middle of the night for some midnight training and the second one being Ruby Rose, who woke up after dreaming of the voice of her former classmate, Pyrrha Nikos.

After waking up Ruby made her way through looking for the source of the familiar voice, as she got closer to the source she could also make out the sound of heavy footsteps, sword slashes, grunting and forced breathing. All these multiples sound culminated in the form of a sweaty Jaune Arc with his sword in one hand and his shield in the others, but what really caught her attention was Jaune's scroll which was laying on the floor and it was playing a prerecorded video of Pyrrha, Jaune's former partner and lover.

As the video gave him instructions Jaune followed them even before it gave them, as if he had already memorized the words of the video and at the end its length, instead of stopping, the video repeated itself and Jaune proceeded to perform the same moves that he was instructed just a minute ago. The sight made Ruby's heart sink; she knew that Jaune blamed himself for Pyrrha's death, but she didn't know that Jaune's survivor guilt was so bad. All those notions changed after seeing him torturing himself with her memory.

As she was ready to go back to the camp and get some sleep, something unexpected the night sky lit up and above them a huge tear in the sky appeared accompanied with the sound of crystal breaking. Ruby could not believe her eyes, so she rubbed them and double check to see if her lack of sleep was playing tricks on her, and as expected the huge crack in the sky remained there. Without thinking it twice she began sprinting towards Jaune in order to warn him about this crazy phenomenon. She acted without thinking, because if she stayed and watched for a bit longer she would have seen two figures falling down the sky.

Jaune Pov

Useless

'I am so useless' I thought as I slashed my sword wildly at the air.

Not only did I fail to save Pyrrha, but also if I hurried up a little we could have reached Shion faster and help the victims of the Grimm attack. So I have to get stronger for the sake of the other, but also because her memory otherwise I won't forgive myself. I said in my mind as I finished another sword thrust.

It's hard to realize that it has been already six months since that day.

I began to relax myself; it's not every day that a forest is this quiet normally there's always a Grimm prowling in the dark corners of it. Today the night is so soothing better to not waste it, it will be a good way to clean my head of my previous thoughts.

…

….

…

The sound of glass breaking brought me out of my trance. As I looked for the source I noticed a bright light not so far from me; as I look up I see something that left me speechless. In the sky there was a huge crack on in, as if someone smacked the sky with a sledge hammer.

"What the..." was the only noise I was able to produce.

As I focused my eyes onto the anomaly I see two figures drop out of the tear in the sky.

Before I could even begin to process what I saw I hear footsteps behind me and suddenly…

"Jaune! Crack in the sky! No time to speak! Come with me!" said Ruby with a face of panic as she tried to drag me with her.

"Hold on Ruby, you are not making any sense" I said as I stopped her.

"Bu-" before she could say anything a huge gust of wind knocked us, making us fall straight to the ground, followed by a loud explosion that was the equivalent of increasing the bass to maximum volume.

After taking a bit of time to readjust our senses; I took a quick glance at Ruby and without a thought decided to run to the source of the explosion. It was a dumb decision, a dumb move; the best course of action would be returning to the team and then see if approach the zone of explosion. But something made me drawn to find out whom or what made that mess.

"Jaune!" I heard Ruby shout behind as I go headfirst to the source.

As I made my way through the forest I arrived at the zone of the explosion. In the zone of the explosion it seemed as hurricane had just passed; all the tress were broken and bended in an uneven way and the grass bellow had been completely blown off.

Amidst this commotion I noticed two figures in the center of the crater, with a quick glance I could make that one was female while the other was male. As I set my eyes on the female I notice she is sheathing her sword. As I start glancing her I noticed something, she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen; she was wearing white shoulder pads, greaves, gauntlets and chest armor. She was also wearing a light purple combat dress that reached below her knees accompanied by combat boots that looked efficient in combat while not sacrificing her appeal. On top of her head she had a huge metal circlet that seemed like its main function was to act as a pseudo helm. Her face was fair she had yellow eyes and yellow hair, and had a calm, but cold expression as if she had one thing in mind that took priority above all else; I would estimate her to be the same age as me perhaps a bit older. She was standing in the middle of the crater with a dignified pose, but strong one that you would only see in tales of knights and magic.

After breaking my trance I glanced to her partner; he was wearing a formal tuxedo set up with a trench coat on top of it accompanied with a star on the left side of his coat and long, but elegant, boots. He was carrying around a gun on his left leg and a bag filled with something which I could not identify. He had combat gloves on and glasses. He also has yellow hair; but different from hers, while hers was almost golden hair his was darker more akin to brown. He had a very strict face as if to say that he demanded perfection in every aspect. Something about the way he carried himself seemed very familiar as if I have already seen him before; but most likely was my sleep deprived mind playing tricks on me.

Gathering my courage I decided to break the silence and speak "Hey! Who are you and what are your intentions!" it was the most basic of sentences I could come up with, but after all the crazy things that happened in the span of minutes, coupled with my sleep deprivation, my mind wasn't working at its full one-hounded percent.

They seemed to have noticed me, as they shifted their attention towards me. Their gazes meet mine, a quick shiver goes down my spine, as I see only steel in their eyes; eyes filled with determination. It seems that they were not expecting me as I see their eyes widening for a split second before going back to its cold nature. Whoever they were, they were clearly well trained. Perhaps they were Huntsman, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions so early.

Their focus seems to drift from me to their surroundings, as if they were expecting a possible threat. Am I getting ignored?

"Hey both of yo-"I tried to voice my displeasure, but I am quickly cut by the sounds of footsteps coming behind me. I noticed that Ruby was approaching me with an uncharacteristic angry face.

As she goes near me she screams "Jaune! Why did you leave me behind…" as she shifted her gaze from me to the unknown individuals in front of us. "Who are they" she asked with genuinely curiosity.

"That's what I am trying to figure out" I replied as I held my sword and shield in a defensive stance.

I hear movement getting closer to us from behind, as I move my head to the source of the sound I notice Ren and Nora running towards our location in a full sprint with weapons already in hand, the probably woke up from the aftershock of the explosion. Good; if the situation turns dire we could overpower them by having the advantage in numbers. I quickly glance at Ruby and noticed…

Damn it.

She is unarmed. Doesn't matter even without her weapon she could provide some sort of support with her semblance.

"Jaune, what's going on?" asked Ren with a serious expression.

"Who are they?" wondered Nora with curiosity.

"That's what I am trying to figure out" I replied while keeping my gaze fixed on our _guests_.

One second passed, but felt like an eternity as the tension is palpable and causing me to start feeling hot…wait that's not it, it feels like the entire area was getting warmer by the second, but my attention was so fixed on them that I didn't notice the high increase on temperature, that shouldn't be possible since we are on the middle of Fall season.

As I look to my side I see in the horizon the cause of the increase in temperature; it was the last thing you would want to see while deep in the forest.

Flames

There weren't many at first but in the blink of an eye they spread like wildfire, as I start to think again, the forest began to burn rapidly. Soon the trees around us were enflamed with fire. Thankfully whatever the mysterious Huntsmen did created and area where there were no trees, but still we were surrounded by fire caged with possible hostile enemies.

Great, just great. They couldn't be in a worse situation.

As I quickly gather myself, I glanced at the yellow haired Huntress; her face quickly becoming serious and the amount of killing intent she emitted going from zero to a hundred in a split of a second. In less than my brain could process she reached for the pommel of her sword and entered combat stance, extending her legs to her sides and slightly crouching. Then out of nowhere she disappeared leaving only a crater where she once was and a vacuum of air.

.

..

…

No that isn't right she didn't disappear, she jumped but I am too slow to see her move. What kind of speed is that? That speed could be faster than Ruby's semblance, granted it could be slower but my mind jumps to the closest hyperbole. As I pulled myself out of my thoughts I see to my side the surprised faces of Nora and Ren. Time slows down as the adrenaline in my system goes to the roof.

I see Ren and Nora preparing for combat.

I see the other Huntsman pulling out a weapon.

I see the place where the Huntress was standing a second ago and trace with my eyes to the most probable place where she would go.

My mind wants to deny such possibility, but the evidence present suggest otherwise.

As I see the broken ground beneath her and the aftershock present in the wind around her. As her hand starts to unsheathe her blade I look up to Ruby's face and all I see is shock and terror. She was unarmed and unprepared for the attack.

I feel time starts to resume as I muster every ounce of strength in my being in order to intercept the incoming blow.

Sadly I tripped with a stone lying on the ground and hit the floor. Damn it even in when my friends are in danger I am still useless because of my own clumsiness and now Ruby is going to die because I made i foolish decision.

Useless

As I laid helplessly on the dirty ground I could only see the death of another friend I was unable to save, as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"RUBYYYYY!"

* * *

Qrow Pov

Once you start working as Ozpin's errand boy you start to witness a lot of weird shit. You think that you have seen it all and out of nowhere you witness the birth of a deathstalker ursa hybrid… it was not a pleasant sight to say the least, but at least you can use a little bit of alcohol and then things will start to make more sense.

The babysitting job I've done during the last months has been nothing short of uneventful. You know a pack of Beowulfs here a Grand Ursa there and sometimes if my semblance decides to get a little creative it will throw a Deathstalker or two at me, but nothing that I can't handle. At least I am making the kid's journey easy and pleasant.

Lately I have been running out of Alcohol, huh, I guess I should stop in the next tavern, it is difficult to find good juice in the middle of the forest.

At least this night is quiet enough to let me have some shut eye.

.

..

…

That was what I would I have done if a huge crack in the sky hadn't appeared out of nowhere. From it I could only make out two figures dropping out of it to the forest bellow. Seconds before their fall a huge explosion occurred destroying the trees and creating a crater.

Shit! The kids are in that forest.

Before I could gather my things and go below I noticed that from the crack in the sky starts leaking a substance, like a black mud. Something in my being started warning me about the black substance, called it instinct if you will.

My curiosity got the better of me as I stood in my place intrigued as to what that black mud was.

It was a terrible mistake by part.

As soon as the mud touched the ground; the ground started withering, flowers died, the grass turned black and trees started crumbling. No longer than 2 seconds the mud started burning everything in its wake.

Fuck, I gotta hurry if I keep staring they will be consumed by the fire.

I started making my way to the forest as it transformed into a burning hell. Even if I tried to go in I would be burned alive before making it to Ruby's camp.

"I am too sober for this" I said as I started to prepare my weapon.

I hope I am not too late.

* * *

That night the flow of time was altered in the world of Remnant. The Remnants of a lost future will challenge their fate; in order to save their future they must first secure the past.

As the sky split it draw the attention of multiples spectators; a small kid in a farm watched this phenomenon with awe, as if we has seeing a fairytale come to life.

A Faunus remembered the old days with her friends at Beacon and found a reason worth fighting for.

An Heiress watched in wonder as she renewed her will to keep pursuing her dreams.

And a sunny little dragon whose light was gone, felt like she could try to rekindle the flame she had long lost.

But beware that with every new light that is lit it will always cast a shadow that will seek to consume it.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Author Note-**

 **So want did you think. It is my first story after all and English isn't my mother language so forgive my Grammatik errors. I am willing to accept help of those offer it; after all I am trying to improve my writing. Also anyone that wants to help me by making a cool image for the cover I would appreciate, you don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **The story will be centered on volume 4 and onwards; since volume 5 is now airing it may end up affecting some of the events I had planned but in general the story will drift away completely from the canon. Also i will try not to retell whats already on the show, i will rather concentrate in none canon events as the canon events of volume 4 will stay more or less the same.  
**

 **I will be making a codex where I will summarize the general idea of some of the characters that I will introduce later on. You are not obligated to see it and by doing it you won't get anything different that you wouldn't get from the main story; it is more to visualize some of the characters appearances trough the face claims that I will be using.**

 **I am open to criticism and suggestions and I will try to update as soon as humanly possible.**

 **So until next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Mighty Wind

**Disclaimer – I do not own RWBY. The property of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

 ** **(Reuploded fixed somethings i didnt like)****

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mighty Wind**

* * *

If there was one thing Salem didn't like it was unforeseen variables; if one is too big to be ignored it forced her to reformulate her plans if it's too small it causes her to lose focus of the big picture, call it unnecessary precautions. Normally she would send Cinder and her little band of kids to deal with the latter, but since her encounter with the silver eyed girl she can barely speak. Sadly this variable fell into the former category.

She watched as the skies split creating six tears in the sky across Remnant, six blue ruptures in the sky as if heaven's door were opening to the humans below. This event for any human would be a rare phenomenon of nature, something to marvel at for a moment and then continue with their worthless life, but Salem new the true nature of this phenomenon; it was an millennial old magic impossible to recreate by today's standards, only the gods could perform such an act and that exactly was the reason why it was impossible.

'Unless…that is impossible, the relics are scattered and I have possession of one of the maidens. Intriguing' she thought.

"It seems I need to pay close attention to this" she said "the last thing I need is unwanted variables" she concluded while making a hand wave, as soon as she did it a small bird entered the room. I was a small bird, like a pigeon, but pitch black and with white bone-like armor around the head.

The bird set itself on top of Salem's index finger. Salem gave it a quick stroke in its head and later brought it to the level of her mouth and whispered something incomprehensible to it. After that she simple set the bird free, as the bird was leaving the room Cinder was entering with a frown on her face.

"What…is…that..." she said with a heavy breath, only managing to produce three words worth of sound. She was starting to make her way to where Salem was, until she responded.

"What do you mean Cinder?" asked Salem with a fake smile on her face and false innocence. In reality she just wanted to see Cinder struggle, to her the pain and struggle present in this human was something else; Cinder obtained all; she had defeated Ozpin, successfully destroyed Beacon and made the World of remnant fear her, such a powerful and prideful individual to be reduced to crippling mess, unable to even utter a word without feeling her body tearing apart, such a sight was proving to be quality entertainment for Salem.

"The…sky…" Cinder said with all her remaining strength.

"That" Salem said while having an amused face at the sight of Cinder panting with both hands on her knees "Is for me to worry and for you to ignore. Why don't you take a seat darling? After all the meeting is about to begin"

As Salem concluded; Cinder made an angry face, but found it unwise to voice her displeasure. Salem was still amused by Cinder pathetic attempt of defiance. Nonetheless both made their way to their respective seats and started to wait for the other members.

From the outside of Salem's lair a lone black bird could be seen flying to the top of a small mountain. The bird suddenly started contorting itself in a grotesque manner, this kept going for about a minute or two until the bird droped dead. From the deceased body of the bird six things started bulging, as if there was someone suffocating inside it. Suddenly out of the single bird erupted six figures, six new birds to be exact, each of them identical in body to the original bird, but their heads were a single sphere, like a light bulb glowing between red and orange, but with pieces of bone across it. As soon as they were free they set course to six different locations, the six locations that their master told them to go.

* * *

 **The Future**

 **Inside The Sanctum**

A battle raged inside the place known as Sanctum as the forces of Grimm were fighting the remaining forces of mankind. Among them our remaining ten heroes were holding the line between the Grimm and the portal to the past, the last hope for Remnant. They were slowly but surely retreating to the portal. One of them an dark blue haired spearman was obliterating every single Grimm that got too close to home while also displaying great endurance by avoid the combined effort of more than Ten Grimms at once, all while having a smile on his face as if he was enjoying the life and death stakes. As he shoved his spear into a Grimm's skull and forcibly ripping its skull apart, he screamed "Did they make it!?"

"Yes, they went through" replied Ren; throwing one of his many throwing knives at a Grimm's skull.

"Now it's our turn!" said the Gray-haired Knight with a commanding voice "but we can't go all at once, it will leave our backs exposed" said the knight as he cut another Grimm in half "We will go in pairs, thankfully we are an even number so it will make things easier; the strongest pair will stay last and hold the line till they are the last pair left" commanded the Knight to the group, during his speech a Grimm tried to jump on him from the back, to which he responded by doing a spin slash splitting the Grimm in half.

"Great! Who will I be staying with?" said the spearman, with a huge smirk on his face and fire in his eyes.

"With no one, you will be the next to go through the portal" responded Ren, with a serious look on his face.

"Huh, you know I am stronger than you two" stated the spearman, while delivering a kick to a Grimm's torso splitting it crudely in half.

"Yes, but you are too boastful and too proud, I won't risk a screw up by your part in this kind of situation, me and Lily will be the last remaining pair" the knight said while fending off some Grimm.

"Tch, the family duo, imma right" said the spearman with a frown and clear anger present in his face "Fine! Who is my partner!" said the dark blue haired man bashfully; clearly his pride was hurt after what the knight said.

Before the knight or Ren could respond they heard a scream; quickly turning his face the spearman was greeted with the sight of a small girl with black hair and a huge shield three times her size with two Grimms on her prowl. She was panting with one hand on her knee and was sweating with a streak of blood running down her face. The Grimms where ready to jump on her so she started to bring her shield up for protection, but before she could even begin the motions; the dark blue haired spearman came in flying and roundhouse kicked one Grimm's jaw breaking it completely off and using the momentum of his fall to stab his spear into the second Grimm's body.

The surprised girl couldn't even react to what just took place as she was lifted into the air by her jacket collar. Confused at what he just did all that could scape her mouth was a "Huh?"

"Found her!" shouted the spearman while holding the girl "Viola is coming with me" he said as he set her on the floor near her shield.

"Good, now quit playing around and get into the portal!" commanded Ren while impaling multiple Grimms with his knives.

"This isn't a time for games Priam! Now move your ass to the portal or I'll do it myself" shouted with anger the Gray haired knight as he furiously hacked and slashed a horde of Grimm in order to relive his frustration.

To this Priam simply nodded mockingly, happy to get on the Knight's nerves, and addressed Viola "You heard the man. Let's go!" he said as he broke into a full sprint.

"Ri-right" said Viola, still shocked due to the current events, as she began to follow him.

As the pair made their way through the hordes of Grimm one thought plagued Viola's mind. 'I cannot keep relying on others, I may be unskilled in fighting but I will be their shield. I just hope they will be okay'. Now with the portal to the past in front of them she got rid of her previous thoughts and focused on the situation at hand. This was it.

"Se y'all on the other side" was the last thing that Priam shouted before going through the portal. As they went through the portal their bodies froze and their vision was filled with white and blue energy. After a few minutes a rift opened and they were by the broken moon and a great sea below them.

* * *

 **6 months after the fall of Beacon**

 **Outside of Shion**

Ruby Pov

'Why did Jaune run at the direction of the explosion? It did not make sense; any sane person would run AWAY from an explosion NOT to them' I thought as I started to pursue Jaune. As I am going through the forest I come to a realization "I left crescent rose in the camp!" I thought out loud, I stopped for a second to think of my options. Either I go to the camp pick up crescent rose wake up Nora and Ren and the go looking for Jaune or keep following Jaune and provide support any way I can.

I decided to go for the latter option; I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to Jaune while I could have done something about it. I keep running through the forest until I see Jaune in the distance, apparently he was in front of a crater with two figures in the middle of it.

"Hey both of yo-"said Jaune before I cut him off.

"Jaune! Why did you leave me behind…" I begin to express my displeasure towards Jaune; until I noticed our surroundings my attention quickly sets on the figures inside the crater, one was male and the other was female "Who are they" I asked with curiosity, but I immediately started focusing on something else, that being the crater itself. What called my attention wasn't the depth of the crater, rather It was its width, it width was big enough to be compared to the fighting arena back in Beacon Academy. To make an explosion of that size you would need a REALLY big cannon or a very powerful dust bomb, and our guests didn't seem to carry neither besides both options that could cause an explosion of this width would cause its depth to be equivalent to it; this depth couldn't be deeper than one meter. What could have caused this?

As my line of thought is broken I see that Nora and Ren have arrived already armed and ready to go on the offensive if the situation turns Dire. 'Good even if I don't have crescent rose by my side, we can still win a confrontation by strength in numbers' I thought.

Not even 5 minutes later after my last train of thoughts is broken I noticed the unusual change in temperature. 'It's starting to get hot like really hot…but that should be possible we are in the middle of fall it should be cold by now'. I shifted my attention to Jaune and as soon as I did that the entire forest erupted. What was a calm forest with comfortable cold temperature before in an instant transformed into a blazing inferno. It seems that the flames transformed the crater into an arena as we now are caged inside a flaming forest with two possible hostile enemies. I begin to move my head towards Jaune until I noticed the girl that was in the middle of the crater or should I say lack thereof.

..

Suddenly my vision becomes blurry and my heart stops.

It all happened in a heartbeat. I tried to look at my surroundings in order to find a scapegoat, but it becomes clear to me that they are all gone. The forest is a no go, trying to run to it its equal to a death wish; using my semblance to scape will be equally ineffective, it's clear that my assailant can move at a speed fast enough to intercept me, hell even I was surprised by it. As I see her starting to draw her blade I come to the realization of my fate

It seems this is my end…

Will this be really the end of Ruby Rose?

Wasn't my life supposed to be like a fairytale?

All my life, my time in Patch with dad and my sister, my studies at Signal, my adventures with my friends at Beacon, all of it has led to this moment?

As I closed my eyes I start thinking of everyone dear to me; Ren, Nora, Jaune, Blake, Weiss, uncle Qrow, Dad, Yang…Mom. I guess I won't be able to make your dream come true…

I begin to wait

One second

Two seconds

'I still feel no pain, is this what death feels like? No that can't be I can still feel my heart beating and I can still feel the heat of the flames around me could it be… 'As I opened my eyes I noticed two things; the first one was the shocked faces of Ren, Nora and Jaune and the second one was the lack of blood in my clothes. Giving me quick pats across my body I am sure that all limbs are attached correctly. 'So…what exactly happened?' I asked in my head.

I turn my head behind me to check out where my assailant went; instead I am greated with the sight of a man…no as I look closely I noticed that maybe he or it was humanoid but it was definitely not human. It was tall extremely so reaching up to seven feet, it had pitch black skin like coal, alongside to being really slender so much so that you could see his ribs pressing with his skin or the separation between muscles, it had very long arms and legs; but most important of all, what revealed the nature of this being to me was his head; it was bald with a human skull out of his face using it as a mask, the difference was that instead of the skull having two eyes it had one big single eye in the center glowing ominously red. It was a Grimm, a humanoid Grimm in fact.

But my mind drifted from the impossibility that was a humanoid Grimm to one of the most striking features of the creature before me was a wound. It was a huge gash that went from its right shoulder all the way down to its left oblique splitting his upper body in half leaving an empty space in the middle. After a second or two the Grimm let out a dying howl as his body fell to the ground.

As I looked past the dead Grimm I look in front of me and I see her, with her right leg behind her and her left in front, her sword grasped with both hands bringing it to the level of her face with the blade pointing downwards. The air danced around her, it was graceful yet powerful as she stood there, then she reversed to a normal standing position and lowered her sword. She slowly turned her face and addressed me.

"Are you okay?" she said with a calm voice.

"…" I found myself speechless as I stared at her amber orbs. I quickly regained myself and said "Ye-Yeah" as I clumsily stood up.

"Good" she said as she switched her attention to the burning forest behind her.

Out of the hell fire of the forest started appearing more creatures, more Grimms, all of them equal to the one the Yellow haired Huntress killed; black skin, tall, slender, long limbs and a skull mask with a single eye. They were walking out of the hell fire slowly as if the burning forest was nothing more than a nuisance, at first they weren't many around ten but slowly more came and in a matter of second turned into hundreds each of them surrounding us.

Before I could utter a word, the glass wearing Huntsman spoke.

"Crawlers, attack their vital points, don't try to chop off limbs they are still combat efficient even without their arms and legs" The Huntsman said as he was loading a silver revolver "Miss it appears you are unarmed" he said addressing me.

"Yes" I replied still confused at what was going on at the moment

"Then stay behind me for the remainder of the fight, it will be best if you stay in the sidelines for you and your team" he said while looking at me with a serious face. I couldn't do much in the situation so I just nodded in understanding. It was clear he was more experienced than me and the face he had was as equally serious as the one Miss Goodwitch had when explaining something important, so I'll rather not risk it.

"Good, now that is settled it will be best if you could pick yourself up and prepare for battle Mister" he said while addressing Jaune.

I glance at Jaune and see he still has a shocked face, but after the Huntsman's words, he started picking himself up and entering a rather clumsy battle stance while still keeping his eyes glued on the glass wearing Huntsman.

"I recommend concentration Mister, Crawlers are great at catching people off, careful with their erratic moves" he said as he started scanning the area that was now filled with these Grimms "keeping your eyes on me will not give you the combat advantage" he concluded as he gave Jaune a side glance.

Jaune immediately shifted his attention to the Grimms while trying to avoid eye contact with either Huntsman.

'Wow, is this what a real Huntsman in action looks like' I thought as I looked at both of them. The way they carried themselves, their attitude while facing high stakes, the way that the prepared to battle, it was as if they had years of experience above any of us and the Huntress didn't look that old but she looked as if she already had been in this situation before.

When my last thought ended, the battle started. The Grimms started running towards us from four different angles, before I could think of something to do in this situation the yellow haired Huntress jumped into action as she jumped with great strength the ground cracked and the wind started surrounding her as if she was a bullet traveling at great speeds. Wasting no time she reached for her sword and in a display of flawless technique she performed a spin while drawing her sword, which coupled with the momentum and strength of the jump she was able to decapitate five Crawler's in a single go; it made her look like a whirlwind, then she proceeded to perform a diagonal overhead slash, killing two more Grimm, followed by an uppercut slash splitting another Grimm in half. She moved gracefully yet powerful, it was flawless yet firm; at that moment the only comparison that came to my mind was that she was like a mighty wind.

* * *

'They are coming from four sides at once' he thought as he watched the Grimms approaching 'Nora and Ren can cover our sides, meanwhile I can try to stop those on the back...our front seems to already have good coverage' he thought as he watched the female sword master slice Grimm after Grimm with every sword slash.

"Nora, focus on our left side, Ren you on the right, use long raged attacks to keep them at bay if they get too close switch to melee" commanded Jaune at his teammates; they in response simply nodded and took their positions. Nora began firing Magnhild blowing large amounts of Grimms at the same time, while Ren used Stormflower's rapid fire to keep the Crawlers at bay. Jaune went to the back and stood with his shield raised.

'I don't have a long rage weapon to shoot from the distance, nor am I skilled enough with the sword to kill these Grimms with ease' thought Jaune as he braced himself for the impact with the horde of Crawlers 'the only thing I can do is hold them of as long as I can and wait for them to finish the job' as he ended his mental monologue he could see the single red eye of a Crawler almost in front of his face as the Crawler extended its long slender arm to sweep at Jaune's face he raised his shield to stop the incoming attack. Thankfully said attack never came as he heard six consecutive gunshots followed by six bullets that traveled near his face to then impact square in the head of six Grimms.

"Noble intentions but bad method" Cyan said as he reloaded six more bullets, while Ruby stared with glitter in her eyes at the Huntsman "wasting your life like that would be a pity don't you agree Mister" he said while looking at Jaune with a disapproving face "Go and help her, she will need a shield more than I will" he said while signaling with his thump at her partner "I will handle this side"

"Right" Jaune said a little taken back but complying nonetheless.

As Jaune left Cyan began shooting his gun; every bullet shot hit his target with pinpoint accuracy. 'Wow all his bullets have strike their target in the exact same place, even with a perfect accuracy that is highly improbable; to see him doing so without breaking a sweat…' Ruby thought as she watched him with admiration in her eyes.

As more Grimms came it seemed that six bullet weren't enough to handle large riots 'I will have to use that' thought Cyan as he pulled six bullets; they seemed like normal bullets except they had some kind of purple inscribing that started glowing once Cyan touched them, also the head wasn't as sharp as normal and seemed to be made of some kind of magnetic material. He loaded them into his revolver, with a quick motion all six bullets were in place. 'What are those? I've never seen them before.' she thought 'I have experimented with every kind of dust ammo so it could fit crescent rose, but I have never come across those'

"Singularity" Cyan whispered once he shot the first bullet, he spoke subtly, so much that Ruby couldn't hear what he said. As the bullet hit the first target it imploded on itself creating a mini black hole with purple aura around it that made the Grimms collapse on each other while others started floating around it becoming an easier target to hit. After watching this, the only thought that Ruby had in her mind was:

'I WANT those bullets'.

Ren and Nora had already switched back to melee; they were able to stall the hordes of Grimm as long as they could but soon found themselves overridden with Grimm.

"How many of these things are there?!" Nora shouted starting to get frustrated by the amount of Crawlers. She was the using the weight and size of her hammer to swat away any incoming Grimm as her blows broke their bones and the ground bellow.

"I don't know but it seems they rely more in numbers more than in raw strength" responded Ren as he slashed another Grimm in the face. Ren was having a little more problems compared to Nora; he could only focus on one enemy at the time in contrast to Nora that was a specialist in handling big crowds of enemies.

Jaune arrived to where the female Huntress was as she was slashing another set of Grimms. While she was fighting Jaune noticed something, she was starting to get tired 'she doesn't have any physical damage and there is no sweat in her body, so what is exactly hindering her' He thought as he noticed that her speed had decreased and her blows didn't contain the mighty strength they had before. As Jaune joined the fray he began to focus in counterattacks rather than direct attacks, he waited for a strike to come and once it connected with his shield, he used that opportunity to bash the enemy with it, briefly disorienting them and exploiting the opening for a clear strike, he continued to repeat this strategy for the remainder of the battle, it was good but it wasn't flawless as he received many swipes and attacks in his arms and legs, thankfully his aura stopped the damage, but at the rate it was decreasing it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep receiving damage.

Jaune ducked from an attack directed at his face and later used his shield to bash the head of his opponent to then finish his life with a stab through the heart. Jaune scanned the battlefield 'Good the battle is almost over' he thought as he noticed that there weren't many Grimm left and they stopped spawning from the forest. He watched her ally, she was already ready with her last pack of Grimms; she then proceeded to approach Jaune and helped him finish his pack. After that was done they starting making their way towards the others. Nora was the first to finish with her pack of Grimms so she decided to help Ren with his. Meanwhile Cyan killed his pack on his own while Ruby watched in amazement at the bullets he used.

As the battle was starting to end, Jaune and the Female Huntress were already done and began approaching the others until Jaune noticed something, her sword; it was a long sword with golden cross-guard, blue handle and some strange kind of language running through the middle of the blade, eerily similar to his sword, Crocea Mors; no, it seemed like her sword was a carbon copy of his own. 'How does she have a copy of my sword, it is supposed to be a family heirloom so there couldn't be another copy of it' Jaune thought as he continued to glance at the blade 'this only add to the question of Who are these people'.

Team RNJR was now together as well as our two time travelers. Now that the problem of the Grimm was dealt with they had more pressing matters to attend. That being, the burning forest that was about to consume them.

"What do we do now?" asked a distressed Jaune to his team. As he started looking you're a way out.

"What should we now? YOU are the fearless leader." responded Nora while looking at Jaune wide-eyed.

Suddenly Ruby intervened in the conversation "Guys, I have already thought about it. Follow my lead, I will use my semblance to gather enough air, once I've gather enough of it I need Nora to-"she couldn't finish the sentence because the Yellow haired girl interrupted her.

"Cyan! Two blizzards"She commanded to her partner. To which her partner simply nodded and pulled two vial bottles with liquid inside, he handed one of them to his partner and both nodded.

'So that is his name' Jaune thought not really paying attention to what they were holding.

Ruby on the other hand, watched with a confused face as both of them cracked the vials open 'What are they going to do with those vials' she thought. She also noticed something interesting; once the vials were open the liquid inside started acting very violently and it seemed like it started to solidificate. Then they proceeded to throw the vials into the forest, Cyan threw it to the south of the forest while she threw it north. A soon as the vials hit ground, a huge explosion of ice happened, covering almost the entire, they places that were still on fire were to minimal to pose any significant threat.

While this happened team RNJR stood there with their mouths opened. 'To reproduce the same effect on the same scale it would require tons of high quality ice dust and all it took them was two vials with some strange liquid inside' Ren thought as he watched the time travelers 'how did they get their hands on such a thing'.

"Now that that is settled, we will be on our way" Cyan said while blowing an air of relive, his serious expression not longer present on his face.

Jaune was about say something, but before he could begin to formulate a question Cyan asked "Excuse me Mister, Do you now the closest way to Beacon Academy"

As the words left his mouth the mood turned somber; Jaune with his face slightly looking down responded "You can reach Vale by going down the main past to the west, but…I wouldn't recommend it…"

"Why wouldn't you?" Cyan inquired, with confusion and seriousness on his face.

"Ever since the fall of Beacon, the academy has been swarming with Grimm…some teachers have tried to rebuild the school, but the process is slow" Ren said with an ominous tone.

The two Travelers faces became a mix of shock and disbelief after hearing about the fall of Beacon, their eyes were wide and their mouths were slightly open. Noticing their shocked expressions Nora intervened "You guys didn't know? It was all across the news for months"

Hearing this only made their shocked faces bigger and then twisted to a face full of anger, the yellow-haired girl clenched her teeth in anger as she decided to break her silence.

"How long has it been since then?" she asked to Team RNJR.

"It's already been six months" Ruby responded innocently. To her response the Female Huntress just clenched her fist and started looking down. 'We are too late, all our effort was really for nothing?' the girl thought as her fist started shaking in frustration and anger.

"May I know your names?" Cyan asked while looking at the members of Team RNJR; his face was serious even more so than when they arrived on the forest.

"Well… she is Nora Valkyrie, he is Lie Ren and she is Ruby Rose" As soon as they heard those names a small shock expression appeared on their faces, but quickly changed to a cold serious expression; the change was so suddenly and quick that almost no member of Team RNJR were able to actually distinguish it. Jaune with his attention still fixed on the travelers concluded "and my name is Jaune Arc"

The atmosphere became quiet, suddenly it seemed like there weren't any sounds present in the forest. The moment dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, while in reality it was only 10 seconds. The yellow-haired girl decided to break the silence as she spoke "Where is the closest way to Heaven Academy" she asked with a cold and rather rude tone.

Jaune was taken back with the manner that the girl spoke and couldn't find any words to respond, Ruby on the other hand "That's where we are going right now, its through the main path to the east" she apparently got an idea because of how her face lit "Oh I know! Why don't you come with us? We wouldn't mind the extra help and you guys are pretty strong so-"

She didn't get a chance to respond as the girl interrupted her "Thank you" she said addressing Ruby. Later she turned her back on them and started walking west.

"Forgive my partner, it has been pretty stressful days for her" Cyan said to the members of Team RNJR "have a nice evening ladies, misters" then he also turned his back and started walking behind his partner.

Dumbfounded the Team RNJR members were unable to utter a word as the travelers started to approach the east side of the forest. Jaune was the first shake the shock out of him "Wait! It's already night and its dangerous to go alone at this hour! Also we didn't catch your names" Jaune screamed at the retreating travelers.

The only thing he got for an answer was "We will manage" from Cyan accompanied with a hand wave without shifting his head to address Jaune.

As they disappeared into forest the whole event left Team RNJR with more questions than answers; the primordial question on everybody's mind was 'Who are they' but Jaune focused his attention more in another question 'How did that girl get a copy from Crocea Mors'. The whole event left Team RNJR more confused than they nodded; from the way the forest started burning to what kind of Grimms attacked them it was all a mystery.

As they made their way back to their camp; they found that almost everything had burned and was now covered with a layer of ice. Ruby almost had a Heart attack at the moment as she began turning the camp upside down while screaming.

"WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!" she said with a worried face and with eyes at the verge of crying.

Suddenly she stopped and sighed in relive as she started cuddling her precious baby, Crescent Rose. "I'm sorry; I promise that Mama will never ever leave you alone anymore"

Amused with the sight of Ruby kissing Crescent Rose a smile appeared of the remainder members of Team RNJR face. Jaune decided to shift his attention to the Horizon and noticed a tiny bit of light coming out of it. They had been fighting throughout the entire night…and he didn't get any kind of sleep.

From a distance a lonely crow could be seen sitting on a hill staring at the forest bellow.

* * *

Qrow Pov

It seems like the kids are okay, someone or something helped them to…let's say cool down the situation. That still doesn't explain what that black mud was or how that blizzard appeared; still I am glad the kids are safe. Its better this way; the longer I keep my presence hidden the better. What I got to focuses on right know is getting them to Mistral, later I can worry about the fissure in the sky and the black mud…

* * *

Two figures could be seen walking through the forest, a blonde man with glasses and yellow-haired girl with a sword. To any person they would be dismissed as crazy only one would be stupid enough to walk so deep into the forest that late. In reality the reason they weren't fazed by the creepy atmosphere of the forest was because they already have seen more disgusting sights on their time, they weren't stupid or crazy, they were time travelers from a lost future.

The atmosphere surrounding them was somber as neither uttered a word, but they understood the reason of their silence.

They had failed in their mission. It was over before it even began.

The female time traveler's frustration had been building up ever since they found out about the fall of beacon, and Cyan could see it clearly. Her fist were clench, she had a frown on her face and every step she took was as if she was about to broke the ground beneath her. Suddenly a golden aura surrounded her and she snapped, she threw a punch to the nearest tree and split it half. Cyan only stood there not amused.

"Claire, we cannot start throwing temper tantrums because of this" Cyan said with a very serious face addressing her by her name instead of her status; it was the face a Teacher would give a student when he acted spoiled.

"I know…it's just that it feels that all we went through, all the struggle, blood and death to get this second chance feels wasted" Claire said as she started looking at the floor.

"Not if we make the most out of this situation, it will be wasted if all we do is start lamenting our current state"

"Yeah you are right, you always are" Claire said as she lifted her face and started looking at Cyan "well let's get going. We don't know how much time we have left before Heaven also falls" Before Claire could take a single step Cyan spoke.

"Claire, do you want to talk about him before we go?" Cyan face was still serious but this time it held more a concerned feel to it.

"That is not him" Claire said while having her back turned at him "that couldn't be him, the stories described him as one of the best swordsman of Remnant, so powerful that he could end entire battles with a swing of his sword. _He_ was just clumsy, there wasn't the grace and power the stories described."

"Claire, you heard their names; it wasn't a coincidence that they were named like the great heroes of Remnant "Cyan said as he put his hand on Claire's left shoulder " _they_ were them" Claire face didn't change, she was actually expecting that response, but discarded it after meeting _them_ "and _he_ was carrying that shield and that sword" he said while signaling at her sword "you were too young at the time and do not remember but I do; his sword, his yellow hair and blue eyes everything was his"

Claire turned her head to face Cyan face to face; she had wide and slightly teary eyes. Deep inside she already knew the response to her question, but feared being right about her presumptions "You mean to tell me that…" was the only thing she could mutter.

"Yes, he is Jaune Arc, The Hero-King of Vale and your father…"

* * *

 **Menagerie**

It had been a very tiresome day for Blake Belladonna, she had to deal with the reunion with her parents later on she had to meet some members of the White Fang that were knocking her door, it made her sick just thinking that she once was part of them after what they've done to Vale, plus the added bonus of dealing with whatever Sun had decided to do next. To say Blake was tired was an understatement; the plus side is that she did appreciate the natural phenomenon that occurred just minutes ago.

'That was truly beautiful, it seemed like the skies were splinting apart' she thought as she was going back to her bed 'I wonder what they would have thought if they've seen it' as that thought passed Blake's mind her expression turned sour.

As she went back to her bed she eyed her bed time clock.

"It's already three in the morning?!" she said to herself as her eyes widened and her mouth opened "Huh, the only thing I wish for is a quiet night I have had enough surprises for today" she said while putting a hand on her face and rubbing her templates.

She then made her way to her bed, draped the covers around her and closed her eyes ready for that long awaited sleep.

.

..

…

*Knock Knock*

'Ignore it Blake you have sleep to do' she thought with a calm face.

.

…

*Knock Knock*

'Blake let mom handle it, you have done enough for today' she thought, but this time she didn't have a calm face, this time it was clear she started to lose her patience.

..

…

*Knock Knock*

"THAT IS IT" she screamed as she got up from her bed.

She proceeded to grab her coat and make her way to the main door, meanwhile inside her head she was cursing to whichever higher being put her on this position.

"It's already three in the fricking morning! What is so important that can't wait for tomorrow?!" she shouted to no one as she already was in front of the door.

As she snapped the door open the only words that could leave her mouth was a very bashful and rude "Yes?!" but later was surprised of who was behind the door.

On the other side of the door was a girl the same stature as Ruby and possibly the same age with black hair and two small cat ears on top of her head and a huge shield that was three times her height. It seemed that she was accompanied by someone because behind her was a guy with spiky dark blue hair, armor and a spear on his side. What really caught Blake's attention, was that both of them were soaking wet from head to toe.

After a minute of silence the small girl decided to break the ice.

"Good evening, forgive the intrusion, but me and my partner lost all of our things and don't have a place to stay, cloud you be kind enough to help us?" she said while flashing one of the cutest smiles Blake had seen in her life.

Before Blake could say anything she heard a female voice behind her "Blake honey, it's three in the morning could you stop shouting" Blake new to whom belonged that voice and it send chills down her spine "honey who is on the door?" the person asked as she started making her way to Blake.

It was going to be a very long night to Blake Belladonna.

To be cotinued...

* * *

 **Author Note-**

 **Here goes chapter 2, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, any suggestion I will take them into full consideration.**

 **Also as you may have already noticed this fic will be centered on the children's of the main cast of RWBY, and I am making a BIG WARNING TO THE READERS: this fic will contain a lot and I mean a lot of crack ships, mainly because I think that way you can play up the mystery of whose children belongs to which character way better than with** _ **"canon ships",**_ **also as much as I love the Yuri ships of RWBY I will not be including any since they wouldn't work on this fic.**

 **As I final note I want to say that I already posted the codex of the first chapter, you can check it if you are interested, the link is in my bio, I will be updating the codex on the next chapter and every time I do it I will notify you at the end of the chapter.**

 **So if you like it leave a review and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost from the Past (I)

**Disclaimer – I do not own RWBY. The property of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **Ghost from the Past I**

* * *

The sun was rising Kuo Kuana, Menagerie's main city; most of its inhabitants were now waking up after a long night of sleep and they started to go out in the Streets in order to start their daily lives. The streets were filled with a few people, but in a matter of seconds the streets were crowded. Most of them were performing their daily responsibilities others where gossiping about the phenomenon of yesterday; some view it as a simple occurrence others sought meaning behind it, perhaps was an omen of bad fortune or a sign of prosperity; regardless the streets of Kuo Kuana were filled with life this early in the morning.

That was not the case for Blake Belladonna. She spent most of her night helping the unexpected guests of the Belladonna Household, at her mother's behest of course. Now after what was essentially a four hours power nap, Blake had to once again wake up to see what their new _guests_ were up to. Speaking of such guests, they were right now sitting in the middle of the dining room; well the cat eared-girl was appropriately sitting cross-legged while her partner, the blue-haired spearman, was laying on the floor with a leg on top of the other and his hands behind his head. After seeing this Blake had the urge to protest, but didn't find the strength to do so.

Soon after, more residents of the Belladonna Household started waking up making their way to the dinner room. The first one to enter the room was Ghira Belladonna followed soon by a sleepy Sun Wukong.

The first of the two who noticed the strangers was Ghira; whose response was to look at Blake with a raised eyebrow to which Blake responded by shrugging her shoulders as if to saying 'It wasn't my idea'. All things considered Ghira was taking the news of having two new guests pretty well; after all he was the former leader of the White Fang and the appointed leader of Kuo Kuana, roles that required someone with a calm head.

Sun on the other hand was too asleep to notice the guest, so instead he passed in front of Blake and said "hi Blake" while yawning and waving his hand. He later proceeded to seat next to the other cat eared-girl, without acknowledging the blue haired man laying next to her, and warped his hand around her shoulder "Hey Blake, what do we have to eat today?" he asked with a sleepy face still in place.

"Eep i-I think you got the wrong person…" said the person beside Sun with an embarrassed tone.

At hearing her voice Sun face changed from sleepy to confused in an instant; with a shake of his head and a rub of his eyes he was able to get rid of the sleepiness and was able to focus on the person before him; she had short black hair with two cat ears on top, two blue orbs and a face redder than a tomato…definitely not Blake.

At his sudden realization Sun quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and started backing from her with an awkward smile on his face.

The situation was awkward to say the least; you had Sun apologizing like crazy while interchanging his gaze between Blake and the other cat Faunus in the room, Blake had an angry and was rubbing her templates, Ghira face palmed and started shaking his head in disapproval and the black haired girl was madly blushing and looking at the ground.

All it needed the situation was a punch line.

"Breakfast is ready!" screamed Kali from the kitchen.

All of this made a certain Blue haired spearman smile.

* * *

Breakfast in the Belladonna Household was uneventful, mainly because most of the people participating in it remained silence throughout the meal due to the awkward atmosphere present on the dining room. Now that breakfast was over, it was time to address more present matters; mainly speaking of the two strangers present.

"Well now that that is dealt with, I would like to welcome and know more about our guests" Ghira said with his usual serious voice while motioning to the strangers.

At first it seemed like the spearman was about to respond but got cut off by the Faunus girl "My name is Viola and he is my friend Priam" she said while motioning to him "We are travelers, we came to Menagerie a few days ago but all of our things got stolen so now we don't have any money left or place to sleep for that matter" she concluded while looking awkwardly to the side.

After hearing this Blake got suspicious of their story; of all the settlements of Kuo Kuana not a single one was able to provide them asylum, or were they actively trying to enter into THIS settlement. 'Could they be agents of the White Fang?' it seemed way too convenient that after the failed visit of two White Fang priest, two strangers show up requesting asylum. She then started to analyze the strangers in front of her.

The girl named Viola didn't seemed older than Ruby and had the same stature, she had short black hair that reached above her shoulders, similar to Ruby's hair, a pair of black cat ears on top of her head, blue eyes and was wearing a revealing white tube top that showed her abdomen along with a black and purple leather jacket. She also was wearing black mini shorts along with black riding boots. Lastly she had a pair of black fingerless leather gloves and a black legging on her right leg and a small belt strapped to her left leg. All and all the set up didn't seem very protective.

What really caught Blake's attention was actually her face; she had fair skin and her facial features seemed pretty similar to hers, if it weren't for the blue eyes she could pass up as her little sister or at least a relative of the Belladonna's family. 'But she couldn't be, couldn't she?' she asked herself while she kept analyzing their guest.

Her partner on the other hand was completely the opposite of her. The one named Priam had spiky blue hair with the sides trimmed short while the top was longer; he was also wearing a set of silver earrings. He was tall perhaps even taller than Sun and had a similar muscular physique. His face was lean and had a sharp chin. He had green eyes and give up a vibe of a feral animal, like a wild dog. In contrast to his partner he was wearing a set of silver armor composed of heavy shoulder pads, black body armor with silver markings outlining his musculature, a pair of bracelets alongside black gauntlets leaving his arms exposed, at the end of his armor he had a set of silver pteruges made out of metal followed by a black pants and at the end a set of silver greaves and silver boots. Lastly he had a red shroud wrapped around his body. He on the other hand seemed prepared for battle, but at the same time it was rare to see a warrior wearing a full set of armor since most warriors just relied on aura to protect themselves these days.

"Travelers huh? It's rare to see people wanting to come to Menagerie, most people who come are merchants but despite our high population we don't have many tourist" Blake's attention was broken by the voice of her father as she shifted her gaze from their guest to her father "What brought you both to Menagerie" Ghira asked.

"Well I wanted to visit my mother's hometown, I heard so much of it when I was younger" she said while looking through the window "he came because he was worried about my wellbeing" she signaled to her partner while he scoffed at what she said.

"Oh your mother is from Menagerie, Who is she? Perhaps we are long relatives, your facial features look very much alike" Kali said while winking at Viola.

At this comment Viola's eyes sunk "I don't know her nor my father for that matter, they died when I was very young. I don't even know their names" as soon as those left Viola's mouth the temperature seemed to have drastically decreased, now everyone's expressions turned somber mixed with a bit of shock "I only heard stories about them, my mother was a beautiful woman who believed in equality for everyone and my father was a great warrior, one of a generation, both of them were among the best Huntsmen and died as such" she concluded with both of her ears down and with a melancholic face.

"I am sorry… I didn't know" Kali apologized to Viola with a concerned look on her face.

"Doesn't worry, it all happened a long time ago, beside there was no way you could have known" Viola responded with both her eyes closed, a smile on her face and waving her hand in the air.

As the mood became way too awkward, Ghira tried to defuse it by shifting the attention from the small girl to the blue haired man "Well what about you young man?" Ghira asked

"Ah me?" he asked a little confused, not expecting to be asked anything "well not much, I am here just because she can't take care of herself" he said while he put his hand on Viola's head and started rubbing it hardly, like a big brother would do to his little brother.

"Speaking about that, you two are way too well armed to be simply travelers" to everybody's surprise it was Sun the one who asked this question, who had been suspiciously quiet during the conversation. Meanwhile Blake was cursing her inwardly for not noticing that glaring detail.

"We are Huntsmen in training" Viola responded "we are now traveling as a sort of vacation"

That didn't fit well with Blake, after what Sun pointed out she started doubt their story, regardless of how well constructed it was until now 'they say they are Huntsmen in training and they are in a way contemporary with us, but I have never seen them before, so that leaves Beacon out. Sun also seems to not know them so they are not from Haven. That leaves only Atlas and Shade but neither of them was present during the Vytal festival. I will need to ask more questions if a want to know the truth' Blake thought.

"And from which Huntsman academy do you come from? Is it one I know?" Blake asked with a little more of hostility in her voice than it should normally have.

"We are from Sanctum" replied Priam still with a laid back tone.

"So you are from Mistral, I guess if both of you are new graduates I wouldn't know any of you" Sun said in realization as he put a hand under his chin.

"Yes, we would like to visit Beacon next. I've heard that Vale is a beautiful city" Viola said while clapping her hands.

Silence overtook the room. This time it seemed that the ones affected were Sun and Blake. Sun's expression became serious meanwhile Blake's head sunk and clenched her teeth. Viola confused by this reaction decided to voice her confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You don't know?" said Kali with a concerned look "Beacon was attacked by the White Fang and fell around six months ago. Now the city of vale is nothing but ruins"

"It was an act directed by Adam Taurus, I cannot believe how low the Fang has fallen" said an angry Ghira while bringing his fist down on the table.

The faces of both time travelers shifted into pure shock. Priam's eyes went wide and his teeth were clenched meanwhile Viola put her hand on her mouth and it seemed like there were tears forming on her eyes. It was a natural response for any normal person, after hearing an event where so much blood was shed and many lives were lost it was natural to have such reaction, but they had different reasons to feel this way.

'They failed'

To them it felt like all the sacrifices were made, all the blood them and their friends shed, all of it to acquire this second chance…was pointless. Their mission was over before it began.

'They are taking the news pretty hard' Sun thought as he watched the reactions of the guests 'I guess they don't have any ulterior motive like I thought'

"But don't worry guys!" Sun screamed as he put his right foot on top of the table and used his thumb to signal to himself "me and Blake will take out the White Fang, isn't it right Blake?" Sun declared comically while trying to light up the mood.

The reaction to this was mixed to say the least; Viola and Kali started giggling, Blake and Ghira let out sigh of frustration while Priam relaxed his face and snickered at his proclamation. All in all Sun achieved his objective.

But that still wasn't enough to stop the bitter atmosphere that followed, now the room was filled with silence. Everyone was concentrated on their own thoughts; it was clear since no one dared to utter a word or see each other in the face for that matter.

'So the time we arrived in is after the fall of Beacon, Cyan said the events that triggered the Second Great War was the fall of Beacon' Priam thought as he pressed his right hand on his head 'so the next event in the timeline is…'

Before Priam could finish his train of thought one of the cat-faunus decided to break the silence. "Thank you for everything you have done for us" she said as she stood up and started bowing "but we would like to be on our way, but not before repaying your kindness of course"

The people present were stunned at what the girl said mainly because some, namely Blake, expected them to take advantage of their kindness or have some ill intent against them.

Ever since the fall of Beacon Blake had been very cynical of the intentions of others, she had been expecting the worst intentions of another person while no longer believing in virtues like sincerity or integrity. She did not expect the girl to say that, to say the least.

The first one to recompose herself and speak was Kali "Calm down sweetheart, first of all, form what you told me both of you don't have place to stay" Kali said with a small laugh.

"Yes, but we will be on our way quite shortly" Viola said confidently.

"Second you will have to wait till next week for the next ship to come to Menagerie" Kali added while making a two with her fingers "unless you want swim through the ocean" she finished with a giggle.

"N-No" added Viola with her previous resolve quivering "but-"

"And lastly neither of you have money to neither pay for a hotel nor _repay our kindness_ for that matter" she concluded while holding three fingers in the air and with a smirk on her face.

"…ok…" responded Viola with her shoulders sinking low.

Now Kali, with a smile on her face, decided to conclude what she was getting at "Thankfully I have the solution to your problems"

"You do" said Priam with interest in his voice.

"You do?" asked Sun and Blake at the same time, with confusion on both of their faces.

"You do!" stated Viola with renewed resolve.

"Yes I do" said Kali mockingly "to your third and second problem you will have to first find a job, thankfully Menagerie is filled with small jobs be it as a simple merchant or keeping guard at the coast and I am sure a trainee Huntsman will be of great help to anyone in problems. That way both of you can accumulate enough money to be on your way next week"

"Great, but what about our first problem, will it be enough with the side jobs to pay for a hotel?"

"That will be easy, both of you will be staying here" Kali concluded with a smile.

…

"WHAT?!" shouted Blake as she stood up from her seat "Mom! Are you seriously letting strangers stay at our home just like that?!"

To this unexpected outburst Kali could only sigh "Blake sweetie, they are no longer strangers; they are our guest and should be treated as such. Besides they will not be staying for free" she said with a small mischievous smile.

Blake simply started grumbling and stayed in her place. Sun tried to say something but it seemed that Blake really wasn't in the mood for any kind of comment from her monkey friend.

"We are not?" asked a confused Priam.

"Yes, if both of you are to stay here I expect something in return, I will not ask for money rather the only thing you will do is house chores" Kali responded with both eyes shut and a smile.

"Hmm I guess it can't be that bad" said Priam while lifting both his shoulders "speaking of other things where can we find one of those Jobs you talked about?"

Kali didn't respond his question; instead she just turned her head and stared at her husband with a smile on her face. To this Ghira just sighed and closed his eyes, later he opened and readjusted his attention to the young man with blue hair.

"You can search for jobs in the job boards around the city or go to a specific guild and ask if they need help" he said as he stood up from his place.

"So I guess we will be on our way" said the cat-eared girl as she stood up. She then went to her massive shield and, to the surprise of many, lifted it up and strapped it on her back. She then threw a black spear to her partner; he simply caught it mid air.

Kali started walking them to the exit and as they started to leave the only thing they did was say a goodbye and wave their hands.

Kali later returned to the main room and was greeted by the gaze of Ghira. Blake already had left the room, apparently angry and with Sun hopelessly trailing behind her. Ghira on the other hand stayed behind and waited for her wife.

"Care to explain?" Ghira asked in a non threatening manner to his wife.

"Well they seemed like good kids in need of help" she answered.

Ghira only let out a tired sigh "Kali, what is it about them that you offered our house as asylum to complete strangers? Be honest with me" Ghira said with a serious face. He knew it; the smile she had was only a façade, after all he was her husband and at this point he knew everything of her and vice versa.

To this Kali's face changed from her usual smile to a more sad face, as her attention drifted away from the face of her husband she responded "Blake hasn't been the same ever since we left the White Fang, we missed a great deal of her life and I fear that after the fall of Beacon she isn't the same girl we remember" she then shifted her gaze to the eyes of her husband and started clutching her chest "I know it's a wrong way of thinking, but…that girl she reminds me of Blake when she was younger. Maybe it's just her appearance or the void I'm trying to fill… Don't get me wrong no one can replace our Blake, but when I saw that girl's face, I just wanted to return to a time when things were simpler…" she concluded as her husband embraced her in a tight hug. She then began shedding as she snuggled in the arms of her husband.

They stayed that way for a few minutes unbeknown to the residents in the other room…

* * *

 **Menagerie**

 **Streets of Kuo Kuana**

* * *

Viola Pov

As we left the manor the first thing that hit me was the sun. I've only heard stories about it, how it illuminated the planet creating a day and a night, before Remnant was casted into eternal darkness. Though The Sanctum had its main source of light it paled in comparison to the sun. I see Priam beside me also looking at the sun with awe; I guess he also thinks the same as me. When we arrived it was already night and we weren't able to bathe in the sun's ray but now that I am able to see it with my own eyes I can finally understand all the stories they told us when we were younger.

As we stopped looking at the sun and made our way to the street I see Priam with an annoyed face beside me. 'He probably is angry because we are stranded in this island for now' I thought as we made our way to the main street. As we arrive to the main street I noticed another thing that I couldn't do yesterday…

The streets were crowded with people!

"It's a rare sight isn't it" I hear Priam speak next to me. I shift my view in order to see him; he had his usual laid back expression with his spear behind his neck and both of his hand resting on top of it.

"I mean this amount of people in one place and all of them relaxed, without a care in the world, just living their lives as they please" he concluded.

"Yes, I find it quite peaceful. In the Sanctum the atmosphere was always tense; here on the other hand everyone seems so happy" as I concluded I start analyzing our surroundings, there were a lot of faunus, more than in The Sanctum…wait now that I think about it all the people around us are faunus, that's odd and all of them had one thing in common they were eying Priam with distrust on their faces.

"So you noticed too"

"Eh" I said as I focus my attention back to Priam.

"It seems that people here are not too keen on me" he said as he let out a heavy breath "I thought that Menagerie was a place that based itself on respect and acceptance or at least that is what we were told"

"I think it's your ever present scowl that is driving them of" I responded with a smile on my face.

"Tch!" he responded with an angry face.

As we kept going forward the sight of everyone was intensifying, at first it was a small thing, kind of annoying but something one could ignore. Now it seems like the entire island was staring at us, well staring at Priam to be more precise. I could see through the corner of my eye that the pressure was starting to get to Priam's nerves. Before he could explode into a fit of anger we noticed a small girl, dressed as what people in the past called a maid, handing out papers. She had white hair, red whiskers on her cheeks and two small fox ears on top of her head. She was handing papers but it seemed like no one was interested in any.

We start making our way towards her and as we approached she shifted her attention towards us and spoke.

"Hello, are you interested in earning money while exploring the wilderness of Menagerie? If so you should join the Hunting Guild." she said as she handed us a paper.

"Hunter Guild? What is that a gathering of Huntsmen" Priam asked as he took the paper.

As she saw Priam the smile present on her face started fading and was replaced with a look of distrust, the same look the entire town gave Priam. Of course this action didn't go unnoticed, it seems like Priam was passed his boiling point and in a second he exploded.

"Hey! What gives?!" Priam screamed at the girl "Why is everyone looking at me as if I had a third eye?!"

The girl at the sudden outburst flinched. I on the other hand tried to ease up the situation, by slapping Priam in the shoulder and pressing both of my hands together while flashing the girl a smile.

"Please forgive my partner, he is always grumpy and today he woke up on the wrong side"

"Sorry" said the maid as she recomposed herself "It's just that it's rare to see a human in Menagerie and seeing one so armed walking around everyone, it might raise some flags for many, plus folk here are not so keen on your kind"

Well that answer was…odd to say the least. Maybe I should ask the family we are staying with, they should know why everyone is not so welcoming of humans. Regardless we have others matters at hand now.

I was about to ask about this Hunter Guild but Priam beat me to it.

"Tch, forget it" Priam hissed while looking away from the maid "I am more interested in this Hunter Guild you talked about"

"Ah that. Well the Hunter Guild is the one that specializes in going into Menagerie's wilderness to scavenge resources, hunt animals or hold the border between the city and the wilderness. We were looking for new recruits since the season has been very abundant"

"Oh, what does it take to join" I asked

"Well the Hunter Guild is more flexible than other guilds in Menagerie; you can either join and be a part of the guild or stay as a freelancer. The difference is that you will get a higher amount of money and items from jobs that you undertake. To join you have register in the guild and learn under a master plus do at least ninety days of work to get a certification" the maid explained with a cheerful face.

"Wait you said there were more guilds in Menagerie?" Priam asked.

"Yes, since Menagerie is so secluded form the other kingdoms, the best way to supply ourselves is to produce locally so different guilds were created to fulfill that function; each one is different and focuses on a different activity" She explained cheerfully "I assume you are Travelers, most of the residents already know about the guilds"

"Yes, we lost our things recently and are in need of money" I said "so we were thinking of maybe applying for any job possibly; we are kind of in a hurry"

"Well you if both of you really need money so desperately I advice to go to the Hunter Guild and ask the guild manager if there are any jobs available. The Guild is located on the coast; it's the red house made of bamboo" she said as she pointed us to the direction of the house.

"Thanks"

"You are Welcome"

We later started making our way to the red house, it seems that the amount of people hasn't decreased and as usual they were giving Priam a bad eye; at this point he didn't care anymore and ignore it .As we were approaching the coast I couldn't stop noticing that everybody was busy, be it selling things or doing daily activities everybody present had something to do. I guess that it's not a surprising sight for this timeline.

"Must be nice…" I thought aloud.

"What do you mean" Priam asked as he tilted his head to see me.

"Ah nothing, I was thinking what it would be to have a normal life" I said "Don't you wonder, what would it be like to live like them"

"No" Priam responded immediately "I've been fighting throughout my life, I don't know any other way of living and I would like to die fighting as well, after all it's the only thing I know how to do"

His response didn't help; it made the mood between us a little awkward. I casted my view down and kept walking.

I've known Priam for all my life, I've already known that he enjoys fighting but hearing him say that he isn't fit for a life like this made me wonder. When we save the world, if we save the world will any of us be able to lay our swords down and live a normal life or is it too late for us…

My concentration was broken when I felt someone pat me strongly in the back. As I scrambled myself I saw Priam beside me with a huge grin on his face, he later proceeded to also pat me on my head, but this time it was gentler like siblings would do, and later spoke.

"But don't worry I am sure after all of this is over you can have your boring life in a village secluded from any sort of civilization" he said with his grin still present "In the meantime let's just focus on get out of this island, after all you wanted to meet your parents imma right" he finished while winking at me.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"You are too easy to read"

I quickly jabbed my elbow into his rib "Asshole. That was for hitting me in the back" shrugging my elbow jab he continued to walk with a smile on his face while my face was red as a tomato.

We kept walking until finally face to face with a house near the coast made of bamboo. As we finally arrived on the Hunter Guild we could see it had no doors rather it had some mattresses that replace its function. It had palms as ceiling and had a sign that said 'Hunting Guild', so I guess we are on the right building.

We made our way inside and were greeted by a cozy atmosphere, there was a main table were there were people eating or drinking others playing card games, a counter with two girls also dressed like maids, another maid taking orders and going back and forward to a kitchen, there a huge board with a bunch of announcements and some racks with bows, scavenging tools, axes and things of the sort. All and all it felt like a very welcoming place.

As we entered everyone gazed were set on us, it didn't seem like they minded me as much as they minded Priam. It seems like everyone is on edge because Priam is human, at this point the entire town, with a few exceptions, had been wary of him.

We started making our way to the counter, when we arrived we were greeted by a yellow haired-cat faunus that was dressed like a maid, she had two small cat ears on top of her head, her hair was braided and she had a smile on her face. Wait now that I think about it all the female workers of the Hunter's Guild were dressed as maids, I guess that those were the dressing code in the past. She unlike everyone present wasn't wary of Priam; she only smiled and welcomed us.

"Hello and welcome to the Hunter Guild, I am the guild Manager, are you interested in joining or just came to see what's on stock" she said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"We came to take on the jobs, apparently you are in the need help" Priam responded bluntly.

"Ah yes we've had a very abundant season and not enough muscle" she said "so I guess both of you want to work as freelancers"

"Yes, are we in need of a registration or something?" I asked.

"No I only need your names, also since you are not a member of the guild we cannot provide any equipment but it seems both of you already got that covered" she said while eying our weapons and armor.

"I am Priam" he said while crossing his arms.

"Viola" I said while waving my hand.

She then started writing our names in a huge book, but later stopped and looked at us with confusion in her face. She tilted her face and asked "Don't you have last names"

"Yes, mine is-"I was about to speak but Priam cut me off.

"We would rather not use them" he said with a serious face "Personal issues"

"Well if so I will not mingle. Your names are already in the records if you want to take any specific jobs go to the main board and search for any that suit your taste. Since neither of you are members of the guild, the amount of spoils you will get will be less; for most of the jobs the pay will be the same but the resources you obtain must be divided by a sixty to forty ratio, sixty percent goes to the guild while you get the remaining forty. Everything clear" she concluded while flashing her usual smile at us.

"Crystal"

"Well then good, have a good day and safe hunting" she said while waving us off.

As we approached the board we could see an array of different announcements, all of different colors and different handwritings; requesting many things from protection in the main border, to exploring the dessert for minerals to even hunting underwater.

"It seems those girls weren't lying when they said the season was very abundant" I said to Priam, with amazement in my voice as I kept looking for a job that peaks my interest "have you found anything interesting?"

"Hmmm, this seems interesting" he said while taking a paper of the board so fast I couldn't manage read it "and this is for you" he said while handing me another paper.

"Hey! I can choose for myself" I said while pouting.

"Yes, but you are terrible at making up your mind, at your rate we will be stranded here for another week" he said while twirling his spear with his hand.

Asshole he always likes to tease me.

I took the paper reluctantly as my face started to heat up. From the corner of my eyes I could see Priam with a teasing smirk on his face. Regaining my composure I motioned Priam to follow me outside.

Outside I decide to ask Priam a question that had been on the back of my head "Hey Priam, why did you say no to use our last names?"

His expression turned serious at that moment something that wasn't very uncharacteristic of him; normally he just carries a smirk or a scowl on his face "because you know to whom those last names belong to" he responded my question "it's better to lay low for know, we don't know how much attention we could drawn by using their last names"

"I understand…" I said while lowering my head. He was right; using the last names of the heroes of Remnant would be very suspicious and could draw a lot of attention. If we were to keep our heritage concealed we needed to get rid of their legacy…as much at it pains me "…but don't you wonder, where are they right now?" I asked with my head still lowered.

"…Probably trying to save the world or something, I don't know" Priam responded with a disinterested tone "after all they are heroes aren't they"

I guess so, they always described them as heroes who would face challenges head on braving any obstacle and surpassing any odds. I guess that even though I haven't met them I wish I could embody those qualities.

.

..

…

Wait a minute.

Priam doesn't know where they are right now. He is supposed to be older than me and by extension have a better understanding of the events of the past than me. I mean Cyan, Ren and Lloyd are the oldest and they could recite the timeline by heart, after all it's expected of them. If Priam doesn't know where they are right now so that means…

"Priam I gotta ask you a question" I said while keeping my cool.

"Shoot"

"If we arrived in a time after the fall of Beacon then what is the next event in the timeline"

Priam's face changed from her previous serious face to one of realization, like he had something on the tip of his tongue unable to remember it and suddenly he acquired a divine reminder of it "Thanks for bringing that up, you see back in that house when they mentioned that we were in a time post fall of Beacon I tried to think about what the next event was but I couldn't remember for the life of me" he said while placing a hand on his forehead "I wanted to ask you if you could help me remember"

At this point I couldn't contain my rage any more. I was so angry, we not only are stranded in Menagerie for the moment, not only we arrived later than expected in this timeline, but now even if we make it out of here, because this fight-loving idiot forgot the one thing it was expected of him, we don't know our next objective.

I know that it's futile in this situation.

I know the best approach to this would be to calm oneself and analyze the situation.

But my body moved on instinct.

I grabbed my shield, removed it from my back and swung it a Priam neck, as expected of him he reacted almost unnaturally and avoided my strike, but I didn't care I had way to much stack up frustration and I needed someone to take it out on someone, thankfully Priam and his idiot head were the best target available. As I began to run after him the only thing that I was able to scream was…

"Priam you dumb head! You had one job, one job!"

To be continued…

* * *

 **CODEX UPDATED[ ! ]**

* * *

 **Author Note-**

 **Finally done with this chapter, it wasn't my favorite to write. Originally I had planned it to be longer and to cover more events but I decided to split it because that way I can release it early and not delay it another week. I've had a very busy week and so less time to write, but I will not be dropping this fic.**

 **Also I know the last chapter had a lot of errors, I didn't check form them when I released it because I was excited to get it done, now I will take my time reading the chapters thoroughly.**

 **For those interested there is a code update on this chapter, if you are interested in it, check my Bio there will be the link to the Codex and an explanation about what it is.**

 **Anyway the next chapter will be more fun (I hope so) and will probably come next week so until then leave a review if you like it, I appreciate any kind of criticism and will answer any question, and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ghost from the Past (II)

**Disclaimer – I do not own RWBY. The property of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ghost from the Past II**

* * *

Patch wasn't a place know for any outlandish things. It was a large island at the west of Vale, which main thing is that there resides the combat academy named Signal; other than that the island was pretty dull. It was known to be very secluded from the rest of the world, but other than the large grey forest there wasn't much to see there.

But all that changed the night before.

The night before; the skies of Remnant split and multiples fissures appeared across the glove. One of them appeared near Patch and now served as the main topic of the residents of the Island.

Among the residents of Patch, in a secluded house in the woods, two of them were outside in their main garden. Normally this early in the morning any normal person would spend their morning doing house chores, eating with their family or just preparing for work. These two persons were spending their morning in a more unorthodox way.

They were fighting…

It wasn't a life and death fight, since there was no killing intent coming from anyone them, and it didn't seem like a feud by any specific thing, as it was apparent that one fighter was superior to the other and wasn't using his one hundred percent in the duel and the other fighter's movement were a little sloppy, as if the muscles were sore for prolonged inactivity.

These fighters were a father and daughter duo, yang and Tai Xiao Long, and now they were doing their first morning sparring. It had been months since Ruby left for her journey to Heaven Academy, at this point she and her group should be more than half way to her destination and if Yang wanted to catch up she would need to hurry, but first she needed to put herself back in shape and what better way to refine her fighting style than with her original teacher.

At this point they had been going at it for about two hours and it started to show, mostly on Yang. She was all sweaty and was panting heavily, it had been way too long since she had to fight and she was still getting used to her prosthetic arm. Tai Yang on the other hand looked entirely fine not a drop sweat, no panting, no sign at all that he had done any effort whatsoever.

The fight resumed with Yang jumping into action and delivering a left blow to her father's face, this action didn't surprise Tai, as he used his right hand to grab Yang's left wrist and spun his body avoiding the strike. Now with his back facing Yang's left side he used his left leg to swipe Yang's own left leg. Yang's eyes widen as she knew she lost her balance, now with a quick motion of his wrist Yang's body spun on the air.

With not much time to think before landing face first on the ground, Yang used her prosthetic as support, putting its palm on the ground, and then used it to push herself. Now on mid air she spun and landed on both of her feet. Now already recomposed she wanted to analyze the fight, but didn't have any time left because her father charged straight at her using his right elbow to land a hit on her gut. With not much time to react she simply used both of her hands to stop the blow; sadly it was more force than she could handle at the moment; after hours of training and still recovering from the months of inactivity she wasn't at her peak, maybe at her peak she could handle the blow but right now she wasn't in condition to. The fight ended with Yang sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

"That wasn't that bad, wasn't it" said Tai Yang extending a hand to Yang.

"Speak for yourself, I got my ass handed to me" responded Yang while being lifted by Tai.

"You cannot expect to get back in shape in just two days" he said, meanwhile Yang was already up and began dusting herself "you need to have patience"

"I guess you are right" she said with a little grumble.

"By the way how did the new arm fare this time, last time you weren't feeling it that much" Tai added

Yang in response let out a small laugh "Funny, at first I was reluctant to use it now it feels like my old arm, but at the same time it feels different" she said while watching her prosthetic hand "but I think I will manage"

"See, that's the spirit!" replied Tai with a smile on his face "now let's go inside, you must be tired after that sparing match"

Once they made their way to their home Yang proceeded to sprawl herself on the couch while letting out a heavy groan. Tai on the other hand decided to go straight to the kitchen to prepare some drinks and something to eat.

Yang bored with the waiting decided to turn the television on.

"Now with reporting news about the sightings of strange lights in the sky"

'Oh right, I didn't talk with dad about that. I guess he was sleeping at that time' Yang thought as she continued to watch the TV.

"We've gotten reports about the same kind of phenomenon happening in different parts of Remnant"

'So that wasn't only in Patch?' Yang thought

"The locations of these sightings were on the south of Atlas, on the west side of Vale near Signal Academy, in the desserts of Vacuo and two parts of Mistral; on the outskirts of the city and on the west of Mistral. We've also received rumors that there were sightings near the coast of Menagerie, but we would like to verify the information first"

"Dad, did you see the sky yesterday?" Yang asked. At that moment Tai Yang was already done with the appetizers.

"No, did something happen?" Tai replied.

"Well yes, have you seen the news" Yang said

"No" Tai responded as he made his way out of the Kitchen while holding the appetizers "it's probably not that big of a deal, so don't worry too much about it. Why don't you rest? If you are up for another session you need to be well rested first"

"Yes, I guess you are right" Yang said as her face changed to a smile "but I will need more than just one sandwich to regain my energy"

After Yang ate her meal, she and her dad continued training. The result of their training ended most of them the same with Yang beaten by her father, but slowly Yang began to start holding her ground more than the last time. It seemed that with every beat-down she came back stronger than before.

The day for Yang and Tai went on as expected, without any unexpected events. Still the question of 'what those strange lights were' loomed in Yang's mind. Unknowing that she would get the answer to her question later on, as her path would become entangled with the one of two strangers, who share more than a simply destination with her.

* * *

 **Mistral**

 **Unspecified Location**

A farmer's life is considered by many as a boring way of living. Most people would say it consist of an endless cycle of raising corn day and night, taking care of the land and making sure that no bird gets to the close to the goods; to some extent these people would be accurate on their assumption. A farmer's life wasn't one of adventure and fame; it was a tough life where you had to work day and night, a life where you eat what you produce, a life where your economic stability is at the hands of the quality of your crops and a life where you depend upon forces of nature. All in all, to most the life of a farmer didn't seem very pleasing; after all in Remnant you could become a Huntsman and live the life of a brave hero whose feats are sung across Remnant or end up in the stomach of a Grimm…but others see the values in the farmer's life, it's a simple life, a sincere, a honest life and most of all a hard working life; and that was the beauty of it.

Oscar Pine was one of the people that saw the value in a farmer's life. He had lived his whole life in the family farm alongside his mother; he didn't know any other way of living and was pretty satisfied with it. To him this was the perfect way of living…or that's what he thought.

Sadly his comfortable way of living would soon come to an end.

It was already night and Oscar had already finished all of his daily work. He had enjoyed a meal with his mother in the kitchen downstairs and now was heading to his room to get a much awarded sleep.

It wasn't an eventful day for the young farmer; all in all it could be considered another usual day, just another day to pass by, and one that wouldn't be worth remembering in a thousand years. That would be it if it wasn't for the sudden revelation that shook the foundation of Oscar's world.

' _Oscar! We have to hurry'_ said a mysterious voice ' _I haven't foreseen this, it would be best if we made our way to haven right now'_

"Shut up! I said I am not going to Haven!" responded Oscar to the mysterious voice in anger.

' _Oscar, this isn't about you or me, this is about the future of Remnant'_ said the voice with compassion but with sternness in his voice.

"We already talked about this!" responded Oscar angrily as he motioned with his arms "I am not going"

' _Oscar, I fear things are already beyond my control'_ said the voice with distress in his voice _'those lights of yesterday, you remember them'_

"What about them?" the boy responded clearly annoyed by this feud.

' _Those weren't random lights or a natural phenomenon. That was magic older than the world itself. I don't know what exactly their purpose was, I don't know if they will bring a curse or a blessing, I don't know who performed them or their intentions, I don't know how they will affect the world, but I know that it is our responsibility to figure out their nature and if it is something that will threaten the inhabitants of Remnant, stop it'_

"It may be your responsibility, but not mine" responded the boy begrudgingly while getting on top of his bed and putting his hands behind his back.

' _You may not like and I wish there was another way, but you and I are now one in the same; your dreams are my dreams, my strength is your strength, your hopes are my hopes and my responsibilities are your responsibilities. What is about to happen is going to change Remnant as a whole, tell me what you would rather do, go out there make a difference or stay as a farmhand in Mistral.'_

'I never wanted this. I always thought that the life that preceded me was that of a farmer. It has been the way of living of the family for generations, it's the only way I know of living, the only thing I am good at…' Oscar thought as he got up of his bed. He later made his way to the window in his room; he opened it and marveled at the sight present before him. The dark sky lit by the ever-present shattered moon and millions of stars; all of them shining brightly, creating a contrast between the darkness of the sky and the light they emitted. He continued to stare at it while deep in thought.

'But I've always thought what is beyond of that life, what other options do I have aside from being a farmer? Is there another purpose to my life…' the boy then proceeded to close his eyes and stayed like that for what would seem like an eternity. Later he opened his eyes and let out a tired breath.

"…okay" muttered the boy "I...we will set to Haven tomorrow"

' _I knew you would say that'_ responded the voicewith a little of amusement in his voice.

"Did you read my thoughts again?" asked the boy with annoyment dripping from his voice.

' _They are our thoughts now'_

* * *

 **Menagerie**

 **Belladonna Household**

It had been already five hours since the new guest of the Belladonna Household had left, ever since then the residents of the house continued to do their daily activities; Ghira Belladonna started going through some paper work, nothing serious just some bills, complains from the citizens, request from the White Fang of Menagerie, all in all the usual stuff. Kali simply decided to check that everything in the house is in one place, after that she simply proceeded to go to the balcony and spent her afternoon there. Considering the surprise appearance of the two new guests, the members of the Belladonna household were acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Well most of them at least….

Blake on the other hand spent most of her afternoon thinking of everything possible scenario that could involve the two guests betraying them and, to Sun's annoyment, prancing around the room. Now in fact, Blake and Sun found themselves on Blake's room. Sun found himself backwards chair-sitting with his head hanging low; he then proceeded to let out a tired sigh and lifted his head to look at his friend. Speaking of which; Blake was well…

"Blake, please, it's already been five hours since they left can you please give the subject a rest?" Sun asked with tiredness present in his face meanwhile Blake was prancing across the room, going back and forward from the study table to her bed.

Removing her thumb from her teeth she glanced at Sun's direction "We can't, we still aren't close to figure out the true intentions of them" she responded with a serious face.

"Maybe there isn't any you know; they may just be travelers in need of help" Sun responded sincerely.

Blake didn't take this response too well; her face quickly changed from one of seriousness to one of full anger "Sun!, don't you find it weird that the same day that two white fang priests show at my doorstep later on two supposed travelers show up in need of asylum" she screamed.

"Hey I am just saying they look like normal people to me" Sun said while shrugging "besides one of them is a human and if I recall correctly the White Fang doesn't like to work with them"

"They White Fang cooperated with Torchwick when it served their interest, at this point it wouldn't seem so far off that they could hire a human assassin" Blake said while rubbing her templates "and to your information the ones who orchestrated also looked like _normal people_ "

Blake decided to calm down a little after her outburst, she let out a heavy breath and decided to continue with her tirade, albeit this time much calmer but with seriousness still present in her face "don't you find it strange?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" said Sun.

"Of all the houses in Kuo Kuana they decided to ask our help specifically, doesn't that rub you the wrong way?" the cat faunus asked with seriousness on her tone.

"Mmmm" Sun muttered deep in thought as he rubbed his chin "I think they saw the biggest house and decided to go with it. You gotta admit your parent's house it's pretty impressive" the monkey faunus responded cheerfully with a smile on his face.

Blake didn't take that answer too well…At this moment Blake wasn't clearly on the best emotional state, and despite already having a emotional outburst, Sun's little joke pushed her over the edge. She almost instantly slammed her clenched fist on the table near Sun; not expecting this Sun flinched and almost fell out of his chair.

"Sun!" screamed Blake, visibly angry "I'm in no mood for games! This is a matter that involves the livelihood of my family and I'm not gonna let anyone threaten them!" she said with resolution present in her voice and angriness present in her face "I wouldn't forgive me otherwise…" this line, in opposite to her previous statements, was said with a more muffled voice while her head started hanging low.

Almost instantly she recomposed herself and stared at Sun with the same intensity as before, there wasn't any hint of the weakness previously shown, only rage and determination were present on her face "So I advice if you are to help me be my guest, but if the only thing you will do is jokes and not take things seriously I advise you to leave"

The temperature of the room drastically decreased, it seemed like the once warm room was now as cold as a glacier. No one dared to utter a word; Blake stayed in her current position, with her clenched fist on the side of the table and looking at Sun with a serious look and both brows frowned. Meanwhile Sun stayed on his chair without uttering a word or making any movement for that matter.

They stayed like that for around a minute or two, but to them it felt like an eternity; seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and during this time none of them dared to utter a word.

.

..

…

Deciding to ease the atmosphere Sun reached to Blake and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. The cat faunus taken back by this action flinched a little but didn't outright shake Sun's hand off. On the other hand Sun simply raised his face and confronted Blake eye to eye. To her surprise his face wasn't anything like she expected it to be; she expected him, after receiving such crude words, to be hurt, offended, hell even angry but to her surprise the only expression present in Sun's face was a smile; it wasn't a sarcastic smile or a playful smile, like he usually has, it was a sincere smile, one that showed compassion and care for a dear friend.

"I know how hard this must be for you Blake" said Sun breaking the silence between them "and I know that you only want to keep them safe but it won't be worth it if you burn yourself in the process so once in while you should lighten up. What I'm trying to say is sometimes is better to let loose" he concluded with a smile on his face.

Blake instantly retracted her; she lifted up her clenched fist and started rubbing the sides of her nose whiles her eyes where close. She then let out a breath and spoke "Sun I'm sorry…it's just I think all the pressure is getting to me" she then proceeded to remove her hand from her face and face Sun eye to eye "I came here to relax and to figure things out and I am here just growing white hair over nothing. But still I cannot rest until I know that my family is safe"

Sun instantly reverted back to his usual carefree and cheerful smile and said "Don't worry about it, I'm just trying to cheer you up and besides if you need help keeping your family safe you can always count on me"

"Thanks Sun" she said whole heartedly.

After their exchange the atmosphere became much bearable, no longer it felt like they were in a frozen iceberg. Sun still with things in mind decided to speak up.

"Oh by the way I wanted to tell you something; yesterday I was in the market and I saw…" Sun didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the sound of the heavy doors of the Belladonna household slamming open filled the air.

Both him and Blake paused everything they were doing as they heard a very feminine say cheerfully "We are back~!"

They immediately knew what happened; their new guests were back.

"Huh, that was earlier than expected" said Sun as he put his hands behind his head.

Blake on the other hand didn't say anything and quickly made her way out of the room, leaving a confused Sun behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the leaving room the two time travelers sat cross-legged around the table and made themselves comfortable. The sight looked very strange for an outsider with no context about the situation; Viola had a leaves all over her head and her knees were dirtied, it looked like she had to get on her knees in a pool of mud, while Priam didn't look dirty rather he was soaking wet, his spiky hair has no longer up rather it was pulled back in a slim fashion, and had the shoulder pads of his armor and his gauntlets removed leaving him with both of his arms exposed. What really stands out of Priam's current appearance was the bag filled with fish he had on his back, it looked like there was a lot of it after all the size of the bag could be compared to the size of Viola.

Both of them sat there in silent for a moment until Priam decided to break the ice.

"So, how was it?" he asked while he removed his boots.

"Very funny" Viola said as she deadpanned, completely different from the cheerfulness she displayed early.

"Ohhh, so you enjoyed it" Priam said with a smirk on his face, he then proceeded to lean closer "the small trip through the jungle, did you have fun catching insects, collecting plants and getting dirty on the mud"

Viola then started to remove some leaves that she had on her hair, after that she simply sighed and rested her head on her right hand while adverting her gaze from the spearman.

"I don't know why bother with you, of all the people who I could have come here with, I get stuck with the most annoying" she said in a dejected tone, later she shifted her gaze to her partner and spoke "you really make me lose my cool, you know that"

At those words Priam's grin only increased "Ohhh, I didn't know this cold side of you, you should show it more often" he said while smirking and containing a laugh.

She simply scoffed and averted her gaze from the blue-haired man. He on the other was on the brink of laughter as he was already clutching his sides and suppressing the all the chuckles that were escaping his mouth. The only reason why Priam didn't keep pushing forward was, because Viola wasn't one to generally get angry on the other hand she would be considered the joyful one in the group, seeing this completely different side of her was like stepping into a minefield so Priam decided not to take any chances.

Before the blue-haired man could change the subject another person entered the living room.

"Oh my" said the new person with a feminine voice full of astonishment.

As the person said this the two guests shifted their view from each other to the new individual. Both of them recognized who this voice belonged to; it was the voice of the housewife that took them in the night they arrived to this time, Kali Belladonna, though they still didn't knew her name.

"Both of you sure are dirty" she said this time more playfully and with a bit more irony than her previous words.

Viola was the first one to respond to Kali's comment as she turned her head to face her.

"Sorry about that" she said while flashing a smile and in a cheerful tone, a completely one eighty from the demeanor she showed Priam earlier and more akin to her usual attitude "it's just that we've had a pretty rough day at work" she concluded with an awkward but innocent laugh while rubbing her hair.

"Don't worry about it darling" Kali simply responded with a warmly laugh "but you could use a bath, both of you" she said while also shifting her gaze at Priam. She then proceeded to move her hand to nose, pressing it, and started holding her breath.

This made a realization sink in the mind of both of them, they stink.

Priam lifted his right arm and began to sniff his armpit while Viola, not as vulgar as her partner, straightened her back and lowered her head while blushing madly in embarrassment. She later turned her face to Kali, clapped her hands together and bowed her head.

"I AM SO SORRY!" she apologized in a very over the top way "it's just that it's the first time we had any jobs and we didn't know that we would come so dirty, alsoyourhouseisverybigandwedidn'tknowifwecouldusethebathroom,atleastIdidn'tknow,pluswedon'tknowwherethebathroomactuallyisorifIshouldtakemyshoesoff,theyarepretydirtyafterall,butthatisbesidethepoint…" she kept rambling without stop, with every word her mouth moved faster and her face grew redder to the point it looked like hot iron "did I mention your house is really big!"

"Calm down" said Kali in a motherly tone, as she calmed the stuttering cat-faunus "you can use the guest bathroom and take a minute to breath, it seems that at that rate you were going to run out of oxygen" she said while adding a bit of humor to her last statement.

The other cat-faunus present in the room just nodded her head and said "sorry…" in an innocent manner. Kali responded by letting out a warm laugh.

"Follow me, the bath is this way" Kali said while motioning with her arm but before she could begin to take direction to the guests baths the non-faunus present in the room bugged in.

"Excuse me, not to be rude but where should I leave this" said Priam while lifting a bag full of fish.

"Oh, I assume that's from work?" Kali said while addressing the blue-haired man "you could give to one of our helpers, they will bring it to the kitchen"

"Great, miss…" said Priam in a questioning manner.

"Belladonna, but both of you can call me Kali there is no need to formalities" she responded.

At this moment Priam' breath seemed to stop, his entire body was in shock and his eyes widened but this lasted just a split second before reverting back to his usual demeanor. It was quick change that Kali couldn't notice but the remaining person in the room did. He later shifted his gaze from the housewife before him to her partner; in contrast to him she was calm and had a slightly confused face after seeing her partner's reaction.

"Well if you excuse us" Kali said while eying the cat-faunus beside her. She later made her way out of the room leaving the blue-haired man alone in the living room as they made their way through the corridors.

As they were making their way to the baths they bumped with another resident of the Belladonna House.

"Oh hi Blake, where are you going?" said Kali to her daughter.

Blake before answering eyed the girl beside her mother. Viola also shifted her view and both hers and Blake's gaze met for a moment, it wasn't much more than a second. Viola simply decided to flash a usual innocent smile complimented by a hand wave, to this Blake narrowed her eyes a bit and responded to the gesture with a head nod. Later she shifted her Gaze to her mother and responded her question.

"I was just heading to the living room" she said reluctantly "where are you two going?"

"I'm just showing Viola the way to the bathroom" she responded with a smile.

To this Blake eyed Viola; analyzing her to see if she was a threat or not and then simply continued her way straight to the living room without paying much mind to her mom.

"Oh my, someone seems to be on a bad mood" said Kali to her guest, to which she only responded with an awkward laugh.

"Follow me" said Kali as she kept walking through the hall with her guest following behind.

* * *

After greeting her mother and her guest Blake headed directly to the living room to meet the other new resident of her house. While the thought of leaving her mom alone with a stranger did scare her, she could easily see that the girl was the less dangerous of the two. The man on the other hand seemed like the more experienced fighter. She could see it; if her time with the White fang taught her anything it was to determine the character of different people, and even though she couldn't put her finger on what was his, she knew he was the deadlier of the two. If she had two worry about any of those two her main focus would have to be on the spearman.

'I know Sun said that I shouldn't worry too much about it but I cannot let it slide until I am one hundred percent sure they don't have any ill intent' she thought as she reached her destination. To her surprise she found the source of her worries laying on the floor with a carefree expression on his face and with no boots…

"Hey how's it going lady" the blue-haired man said with amusement as he was laying on the floor with bag full of fish near him.

"Hey..." responded Blake with a reluctant tone on her voice, clearly not amused by the closeness he was directing himself at her "Priam was it?"

"The only" he smugly responded "you know lady you have a pretty nice house"

"You know I have a name other than _lady_ " Blake responded with hostility present in her tone.

"Ouch that tone really hurt me" Priam responded with an eye closed and a smirk on his face "I guess you are not really fond of me or my partner for that matter"

Blake flinched at what Priam said. He found out about her distrust of them but to be honest she wasn't trying to hide it.

"You are pretty easy to read" he said while twirling his spear with his right hand.

"Tell me" said Blake with a deadpanned tone.

"Excuse me I didn't hear"

"Tell me. If you already know that I don't trust both of you, then tell what is your purpose here and ill see what I'll do about it" she stated strictly.

"Ohhh pretty menacing" Priam mocked Blake while he continued to play with his spear. Blake didn't take to kindly his response as she reached for the handle of Gambol Shroud. Priam not being an idiot, despite his actions, decided to respond as he let out a sigh "Okay okay, no need to be hostile. We are just new graduates traveling Remnant and we are here because we don't have any place to stay and are in need of asylum"

"Stop lying!" screamed Blake clearly losing her cool "I know that is just a cover! I've heard many like that before" she kept her grip on her sword as she started walking slowly around her target.

"Ohhh it sounds like you speak from experience, I guess you have used some of them yourself, haven't you" teased the blue-haired man with a smirk still present in his face.

Blake couldn't contain herself anymore as soon as she heard him said that she lost all reason; she then unsheathed her blade and leapt into action. Using her left leg she performed a jump across the room and mid air shifted the position of her blade to face down directly at her target. She proceeded to use one of her shadows to propel herself and aim her sword at his heart. Just before her sword met its target; Priam back flipped and avoided the strike, leaving his boots behind.

'What?' thought Blake as her sword stabbed the floor 'he shouldn't have been able to avoid that? I didn't telegraph my attack yet he avoided it despite my speed' she then looked at her opponent and to her surprise he had a smile on his face.

She then tried to pull her sword out of the floor, but the momentum she used was way too much and now the blade was imbedded in the floor. Not that it mattered any way because in the span of a millisecond she found a foot stepping on the handle of her sword and the tip of a spear pressing against her jugular.

"You should be more careful, your attack left you way too open" she heard a voice say.

She started sweating and felt cold all over her body 'How he moved that fast?!' she thought as her grip left the handle of her blade. In her current position she wasn't able to see Priam's face but something sounded off; while the Priam she spoke a second ago sounded relax and uninterested, this Priam sounded feral like a animal seeking blood.

They stayed that way for about two seconds until Priam decide to lift his foot and remove his spear. Blake looked at Priam confused 'Why did he do that she had me right where he wanted' she thought. Priam only let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulder, he looked disappointed.

"If only this had been a real fight" he said with disappointment in his voice, completely different from the more violent and feral voice from before.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Blake asked, still confused by his actions.

"Lady if I wanted you dead you'd already be" he said as he began to pick up his things "just keep this a secret between us, I wouldn't want to get in trouble with my partner"

Blake then proceeded to pull her sword out and sheath it on her back. Then she begrudgingly started to walk out of the living room, her body still cold and still surprised by the experience. As she was about to walk out of the living room she the blue-haired man spoke.

"And by the way don't take the teasing personal, I just like to tease pretty girls" he said with a smirk on his face.

She only responded with a bow frown and an angry scoff, leaving the room with heavy footsteps. On the other hand the spearman was left wondering a very important matter that clouded his mind since her meeting with Kali.

.

..

…

"Where exactly she said I should leave all this fish"

* * *

Viola Pov

"Awwwww" I said as I entered the bathtub.

It's been years since I had a bath this relaxing, back at The Sanctum there were only communal baths used by the soldiers and there wasn't much time to enjoy a bath this way. It's hard to believe that we are back in the past; that the world we grew up with is now just a distant memory but now is our duty to prevent that future from happening, to create a brighter future for everyone. Still….

This kind moments where you can simply laid back and relax; I find them the most important of all, it's when you can just drift and go with the flow rather than struggle against it in an endless battle for survival…I just hope my friends are doing okay. They are strong, much stronger than me, but still I cannot help but worry. And I hope Sis is doing fine…

Well no reason to worry about that now. Now is the time to relax after a hard day of work free from worrying about the future, free from carrying my shield, free from jungles filled with insects and mud and most importantly free from that idiot's snarky remarks. Now it's time all for me.

I should really thank Kali after this.

I stayed in the bathtub with my eyes closed and my mind clean of any thoughts. Only paying attention to the sound the small waves the water made. My mind drifted without no clear objective or idea in mind and I felt like every second was an hour. There was truly nothing that could ruin this moment.

.

..

…

Until I heard people talking, really loudly by the way, it seemed like someone was scolding another person. The angry voice seems to belong to a woman while the other belongs to a man. I don't recognize them to well.

It's probably nothing; sometimes having enhanced earring can be troublesome. Just ignore it Viola…

Buuut it seems like my more curious nature got the better of me.

I stepped out of the bathtub and grab a towel. I quickly dry myself, throw the towel aside put on my clothes and exit the bathroom. I began strolling through the hall in the direction of the voices; now it becomes clear who those voice belong to. They belong to the daughter of Kali, I think her name was Blake, and to the monkey faunus that ate with us this morning.

They seem to be distressed about something. I began to increase my pace as I heard another voice that wasn't there before. It was Kali's voice and it seems like she is confused.

As I made my way to the source I remembered something. Crap, I left my shield outside the bathroom. I can turn back and get it but if the situation is this serious they might need my help.

I find the way to the source of the voices and I'm greeted by a balcony with flowers and Kali with a very distressed face. I quickly approach her.

"Kali is everything okay. Did something happen?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"Viola?" she said surprise by my presence "Blake and Sun jumped behind what seems like a white fang agent, but that doesn't make any sense. Do you know anything about this?" she said with a serious tone at the last question. That really surprise me, Kali had been nothing but supportive to us why would she all of a sudden distrusts me?

I quickly recompose myself and answered "I am as lost as you but I can help them tell me which direction they went" I said as I reach for my back and grab…nothing.

Damn it, I forgot I came charging in without my shield. Still I could use…

I couldn't finish my train of thought as I heard footsteps behind me approaching at a great speed. I quickly turn my face around and I'm greeted by Priam; who came in charging with his armor and weapon ready but still stinking of fish, not that it mattered in this situation.

"Is everything okay" he asked with a worried expression.

Good, if they are in trouble it would be best to receive Priam's aid "No, Blake and Sun are in trouble, they are chasing a white fang agent" Kali said to Priam worriedly.

Priam face seems to harden, his frown deepened and it looked like he was serious about this; which is really odd he normally doesn't get this serious about anything. Does he know something I don't?

"Which way?" he asked

"That" Kali stated while pointing north.

Now Priam's face softened and changed to his usual smirk and relax attitude. But this time he seems a little excited as if he had been looking for this.

"Well I'll be shortly back. Don't worry too much Miss Kali" he said sarcastically as he crouched on one knee, then blue lightning sparks appeared around his feet and it looked like a huge amount of aura was gathering on him. Suddenly all this energy let loose as he jumped sky-high leaving particles of energy on his trail, and a broken wood floor leaving a shocked Kali behind.

It seems like Priam will be finally able to get what he wanted ever since arriving here.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **So finally released the chapter, not gonna lie I thought that I could have it ready by one week, sadly I was wrong. Also if you read the last note you know that I split Ghost from the past in to two parts because otherwise it would have been way to long. Well it seems like I have to again split the story because I planned way too much for this chapter and wasn't able to address everything while keeping up with the crazy deadline I set to myself.**

 **So I'll be doing this; most chapters will be 5k long and will release in between 2 to 3 weeks, if I take more than that probably the chapter will be longer or I didn't have enough time to write (I am saying this because this week was so full of things that I didn't had enough time to do it) if this happens I'll update a quick note explaining why the chapter hasn't released yet and when to expect it.**

 **So basically next chapter will be the conclusion of Ghost from the past and possibly something regarding the legacy of our new players will be revealed.** **So until then leave a review, I appreciate any kind of criticism and will answer any question, and see you next time**


End file.
